How To Save A Life Crossover 3 Fandom
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Mempairingkan Oliver Wood dengan Bellona OC , juga kolaborasi antara Winchester bersaudara dengan agen Warehouse 13, dalam sebuah kasus misteri yang melibatkan vampir dan kalung terkutuk yang mampu membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian.
1. Chapter 1 bagian 1

Judul : How To Save A Life

Rating : PG-13 aja biar aman…

Timeline : AU

Genre : Action, fantasy, horror, mystery, sci-fi, romance dan sedikit comedy. Apa boleh buat, secara 3 fandom yang dicrossoverkan punya genre yang berbeda-beda. Rasanya saia terlalu mencintai genre-genre semacam ini.

Disclaimer : Berpulang pada pemiliknya masing-masing. Saia mah cuma punya ide gila. Itu aja.

A/N : Coba-coba memadukan 3 fandom fave saia saat ini, Harry Poter, Supernatural, dan Warehouse 13

Chapter 1

Oliver memandangi gadis berambut coklat sepunggung yang ada di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Di salah satu sudut Three Broomstick yang sedang ramai-ramainya, gadis manis itu hanya duduk termenung. Oliver tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran gadis yang biasa ia panggil seenaknya sendiri itu. Well, ia sangat ingin tahu. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan mudah membuat gadis yang bernama Bellona Bonifacio itu membuka mulut.

Sementara banyak orang hilir-mudik di sekeliling mereka melalui sela-sela meja, lumayan mengganggu konsentrasi. Begitu juga dengan suara obrolan seru dan canda-tawa yang sedang memenuhi rumah minum para penyihir itu. Bisa dibilang Oliver cukup menyesal sudah mengusulkan tempat ini sebagai tempat kencan mereka. Tempat yang sepi akan membuat mereka lebih leluasa berduaan.

Tanpa sadar Oliver melirik arlojinya. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak mereka berdua saling mendiamkan. Secangkir coklat panas ternyata terlihat jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan Oliver di mata Bellona, karena ia mempelototi cangkir itu sejak tadi. Dalam hatinya, Oliver tahu betul kalau Bellona yang asli tidak akan sependiam ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Wrackspurt atau malah hantu bengong, yang jelas wajah Bellona tampak begitu murung siang ini.

Setahu Oliver, inilah raut termurung yang pernah diperlihatkan Bellona kepadanya. Bahkan jauh lebih murung daripada saat Mickey, tikus putih kesayangan gadis itu tak sengaja menelan pastiles pemuntah hingga diare hebat dan meninggal seminggu kemudian.

Sekian tahun lamanya, sejak mereka berpacaran dari kelas tujuh sampai sekarang, membuat mereka berdua saling kenal luar-dalam. Setidaknya itu menurut Oliver, karena terkadang Bellona masih saja bersikap tidak terduga. Kejutan-kejutan kecil, seperti menjejeli sepatu Oliver dengan cacing Flobber atau membakar celana pacarnya sendiri ketika sedang ngambek, menjadi semacam peringatan bagi Oliver kalau Bellona belum banyak berubah. Gadis bertubuh semampai itu masih tetap jahil. Tak salah kalau Fred dan George senang sekali menerima Bellona sebagai salah satu kreator mainan aneh-aneh mereka.

Bekerja di Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley adalah impian yang jadi kenyataan bagi Bellona, dan Oliver tahu itu. Bagaimana pun, ia sendiri juga sudah berhasil meraih impiannya, menjadi Kiper di Puddlemerre United, klub Quidditch tertua di Inggris.

"Balono," tegur Oliver, mengejutkan Bellona. "Dari tadi diam saja..."

Sempat tertegun sejenak, sejurus kemudian, Bellona memaksakan seulas senyumnya. Tampaknya ia berusaha menutupi rasa gelisahnya. Namun Oliver masih penasaran. Kedua mata coklat tua Bellona yang berkaca-kaca membuat hatinya bergetar. Ada yang salah, batin Oliver. Bellona belum pernah menangis. Bahkan, di saat Oliver lebih memilih untuk berlatih Quidditch daripada harus makan masakan gadis itu (dengan resiko kena muntaber), Bellona tidak sedih. Oliver tahu Bellona bukan termasuk orang yang melankolis.

"Ap--apa kau sakit?" tanya Oliver khawatir.

"Tidak, Oliver. Maaf." Bellona menggeleng, masih dengan senyum palsunya.

Tapi Oliver terlalu sulit untuk dibohongi. Sudah lama sekali Bellona tidak memanggil nama Oliver dengan benar. Selama mereka berpacaran, bahkan sejak pertama kali saling kenal saja, mereka berdua sudah saling memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan plesetan seenaknya. Karena itulah akan terasa sangat aneh saat Bellona tidak lagi memanggil Oliver dengan panggilan kesayangan gadis itu 'Wooden'.

"Kau merasa bosan?" tanya Oliver, sambil meraih tangan kanan Bellona. "Hei, tanganmu dingin!"

Serta merta Bellona menarik tangannya dan bicara tergagap, "I--itu pasti karena... a--aku terlalu lama memegangi gelas Butterbeerku..."

"Baleno sayang, kau pesan coklat panas, bukan Butterbeer," tukas Oliver pelan tapi mantap. Dia makin curiga melihat tingkah Bellona ini. Matanya menatap penuh selidik, cukup untuk membuat jantung Bellona berdebar tak karuan. Salah satu hal dari Oliver yang hampir selalu meluluhkan hati gadis itu adalah tatapan matanya yang tajam. Oliver sadar betul itu dan selalu menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Terutama setiap kali ia memergoki Bellona yang sedang menyumpali sepatunya dengan cacing-cacing Flobber. Oliver benci sekali makhluk menjijikkan itu.

"Aa... Ku--rasa... Aku harus ke toilet," kata Bellona cepat-cepat.

Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya. Saking buru-burunya, sampai-sampai lututnya membentur meja dengan lumayan keras. Dalam segala suasana, gadis itu masih tetap saja ceroboh seperti biasa. Tapi belum sempat Oliver mengatakan sesuatu, Bellona sudah terbirit-birit pergi ke toilet sambil beberapa kali menyenggol orang dalam perjalanannya ke sana.

***

Setelah merasa benar-benar aman di dalam toilet Three Broomstick, Bellona menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Belum apa-apa peluhnya sudah bercucuran. Namun kali ini ia sedang berkeringat dingin. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu kembali teringat kejadian yang membuat ia jadi ketakutan begitu. Kejadiannya malah baru beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Bellona sedang mengikuti sebuah audisi untuk menjadi model video klip sebuah band Muggle yang beraliran musik hip metal, Fresh Blood.

Well, sebenarnya hal ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya, terutama bagi si kembar Weasley. Bellona yang seperti itu jadi model? Dia malah akan sukses membuat kamera Muggle meledak, mungkin begitu kata si kembar.

Bellona sendiri juga beranggapan sama. Dia berpikir kalau dia sudah gila, bersaing di antara gadis-gadis lainnya yang jauh lebih cantik dan berpostur bagus begitu. Banyak orang yang mengenalnya hanya menilai Bellona sebagai gadis yang manis, bukan cantik. Sementara Oliver sendiri malah belum pernah memujinya cantik.

Satu kali pujian yang hampir mendekati hal ini adalah saat Oliver berkata, "Kau tidak jelek, Belono. Kau itu seperti rumput segar di lapangan pada hari yang cerah." Tapi pacarnya itu langsung menyambungnya dengan kalimat. "Tapi kau juga tidak cantik. Ya...karena rumput itu tadi habis terinjak." Kalimat lainnya tidak terlalu dihiraukan Bellona, karena celana Oliver seketika itu langsung terbakar.

Yeah, Bellona memang hanya bermodal nekat. Ia sedang butuh uang untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk Oliver. Biografi Gwenog Jones akan jadi hadiah yang bagus. Namun biografi seorang pemain Quidditch terkenal tidak murah, apalagi yang ada tanda tangan aslinya.

Karena itulah, saat ada kabar kalau band Fresh Blood sedang mencari model video klip, tanpa ragu Bellona ikut serta. Satu hal yang diketahui Bellona tentang band ini adalah rumor kalau vokalis mereka, Marius, adalah seorang vampir. Namun seperti banyak orang lainnya, Bellona menyangka kalau rumor ini sengaja diciptakan untuk melejitkan popularitas band itu. Hanya saja, Bellona tidak tahu kalau ternyata rumor ini benar.

Pria itu memang terlihat seperti vampir dan itu bukan karena make-up. Kulit Marius pucat, benar-benar pucat tanpa darah. Saat melihat Marius dari jarak dekat, Bellona pun langsung teringat seperti apa jenazah neneknya dulu di dalam peti mati. Marius tidak bernafas, jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak, dan ia punya mata yang sama tajamnya seperti mata Oliver, tapi bedanya, sorot yang satu ini tidak punya sinar kehidupan lagi. Memikirkannya saja Bellona sudah merinding dan gemetar hebat. Terbayang bagaimana saat vampir itu menyergapnya tadi.

***

"Saphirre," panggil seseorang, nyaris berbisik. Bellona mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Mendadak saja ia ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar berpenerangan remang oleh orang itu. Padahal ia belum sempat dipanggil audisi.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus ikut audisi, tuan..."

"Kau Saphirre, kan?" tuntut suara itu, nadanya mulai meninggi. Bellona menggeleng keras. "Mengaku saja! Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu."

Bellona menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Baik, dia mulai ketakutan. Apalagi karena kamar tempatnya berada itu hanya diterangi beberapa batang lilin. Tentu matanya belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan penerangan seperti ini. Dia hanya tahu kalau orang yang menyergapnya ini bertubuh tinggi, langsing, dan kini sedang berada di seberang ruangan. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat pria itu dengan jelas. Detik berikutnya, Bellona terkesiap kaget. Mendadak pria itu sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. Gerakan pria itu secepat kilat.

"Ini aku, Marius," kata pria itu.

"Oh... oke... " kata Bellona lirih.

Matanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kamar yang redup mulai mengenali sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Pria itu memang Marius, vokalis band Fresh Blood yang dikenal tampan tapi sangat misterius. Bellona sering melihatnya di TV sambil membatin kenapa Marius tidak mirip vampir berpenampilan ala boyband yang sangat terkenal sekarang ini, Edward Culun.

"Hai Ma--rius... A--aku mau audisi..."

"Saphirre, kau tidak mengenaliku?" desak Marius sambil menyudutkan Bellona ke dinding.

Jarak mereka yang sangat berdekatan ini makin membuat Bellona tidak nyaman. Apalagi karena Marius mengendus-endusnya, mulai dari leher, pipi, dan telinga. Hembusan nafasnya terasa dingin menusuk kulit, seperti udara di musim dingin.

Oh, gadis itu ingin sekali melempari Marius dengan peluru bau atas kekurangajarannya ini. Oliver tidak akan senang kalau sampai tahu tentang ini. Gadis itu ingat, pernah ada seseorang pria muggle genit yang menggoda Bellona sampai Oliver turun tangan. Hasilnya, sarung tangan Kiper Oliver seketika berubah menjadi sarung tinju dan langsung meng-KO penggoda Bellona tadi. Kabar baiknya, saat tersadar, pria itu lupa sama sekali kalau pernah ditinju oleh seorang penyihir. Maka mantra Obliviate tidak diperlukan lagi.

"De--dengar. A--aku hanya ingin audisi, oke? Dan kalau yang kau maksud Saphirre itu jenis gameboy Pokemon, aku belum selesai main..." sahut Bellona dengan kedua tungkai kaki gemetar. Dia mulai merasakan keganjilan pada sikap pria di hadapannya ini.

Marius menggeleng, menatap mata Bellona tajam-tajam dan membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar-debar. Entah bagaimana, Bellona bisa merasakan kalau ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Marius kepadanya adalah ekspresi kerinduan yang sangat mendalam. Yeah, Oliver sering menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama setiap kali ia pulang dari pelatihan selama berbulan-bulan. Namun untuk ekspresi Marius ini, dia mencampurnya dengan kesedihan. Senyumnya pun getir. Bellona jadi makin tidak enak hati.

"Kau hidup, berjalan dan bernafas?" Ucapan Marius ini membuat Bellona nyengir bingung. Memang apa yang aneh dengan semua itu? Bellona merasa semakin aneh saat Marius menyambungnya dengan kata-kata, "Aku bisa merasakan bunyi jantungmu dipompa. Juga bunyi darahmu mengalir melalui semua pembuluh darahmu. Juga panas tubuhmu..."

"Whoaaa... Tunggu dulu!" pinta Bellona saat Marius makin merangsek maju. Bahkan dia sampai perlu susah payah mendorong tubuh Marius menjauh darinya. Bellona tidak suka pria yang agresif begini. Dia lebih suka pria yang impresif seperti patung, seperti batu, atau seperti Oliver Wood.

"Tidak! Aku harus memastikannya! Aku harus memastikan kalau kau memang bukan Saphirre!"

"Kubilang aku belum selesai main gameboy..." Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ini, Bellona melongo. Ia melihat sepasang taring mencuat dari bibir pucat Marius. Wajah tampan itu berubah drastis menjadi mengerikan, ditambah dengan matanya yang cekung. "Oh, astaga! Kau vampir! Vampir betulan!"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu itu," sahut Marius yang langsung menyambar tangan kanan Bellona dan menggigitnya. Saking terpesonanya, Bellona sampai lupa berteriak dan terbengong-bengong menonton Marius menghisap darahnya. Tapi tampaknya Marius menghisap darah Bellona untuk satu tujuan, karena selang beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan tangan itu dengan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan. "Kau... Kau bukan Saphirre..."

"Vampir juga suka gameboy ya?" tanya Bellona tidak nyambung.

Detik berikutnya, Bellona tersentak. Ia baru saja digigit vampir! Lubang bekas taring Marius tercetak jelas di pergelangan tangannya dan Bellona memandanginya dengan ngeri. Dia takut berubah jadi vampir juga. Wujudnya yang sekarang ini saja sudah cukup kacau, dia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau dia jadi vampir. Dia tidak mau jadi lebih jelek lagi dengan taring, sayap kelelawar dan ekor berbulu lebat (sudah pasti Bellona tidak tahu seperti apa wujud vampir yang benar).

Didorong oleh ketakutan luar biasa dan amarah, tanpa diduga Bellona menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Marius sekuat mungkin. Vampir yang baru saja menggigitnya itu pun terhuyung. Namun Bellona masih sempat menonjoknya keras-keras sampai roboh.

"Rasakan itu, Twilight!!" teriak Bellona, sebelum tunggang langgang kabur.

***

Bunyi gedoran keras di pintu toilet membuat Bellona tersadar dari lamunannya. Pasti dia sudah lama bengong di dalam toilet dan membuat antrian kesal. Di sela-sela gedoran itu Bellona mendengar suara yang begitu dia kenal sedang memanggilnya. "Balono! Kau di dalam?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Oliver saat Bellona keluar sambil cengar-cengir. Ternyata tidak ada antrian orang, hanya Oliver yang menunggunya dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

"Berpikir."

"Di dalam toilet wanita?" Oliver mengernyitkan dahi, tapi tak terkejut dengan jawaban nyeleneh ini. Kalau ada orang kurang kerjaan yang suka merenung di dalam toilet, Bellonalah orangnya. Tapi kali ini ada yang ganjil. "Biasanya kan kau selalu salah masuk ke toilet pria lebih dulu."

"Oh... Sepertinya a--aku..."

Bellona berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik Oliver. Dia benci sekali saat pacarnya itu mulai memandanginya tajam-tajam, membuatnya merasa seolah sudah jadi tersangka saja. Nah, sekarang Oliver malah mencermatinya dari atas ke bawah, seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat Bellona memakai kostum pesta yang salah. Diam-diam Bellona ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Karena itulah gadis itu bergegas berjalan melewati Oliver tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Berhenti!"

Seketika itu Bellona mencelos. Tak berkutik. Bukan hanya kakinya yang berhenti melangkah, melainkan juga seluruh tubuhnya, seolah Oliver baru saja meluncurkan mantra 'petrificus totalus' secara non-verbal ke arahnya tadi. Kini Bellona sedang sibuk mempersiapkan jutaan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan Oliver sebentar lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan," kata Oliver lamat-lamat. Airmukanya kembali datar, begitu juga dengan nada suaranya. Beginilah ekspresi khas Oliver saat sedang menghakimi. Bellona semakin salah tingkah. Well, dia belum melakukan kejahilan apa pun, kan? Bahkan celana Oliver belum sempat terbakar hari ini.

"Hei, ada sarang laba-laba di sini!" seloroh Bellona asal, sambil mendongak dan mengamati langit-langit Three Broomstick yang bersih. Refleks saja ini membuat Oliver ikut mendongak sebentar.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," balas Oliver kalem saat memergoki Bellona yang berniat kabur. "Dan jangan coba-coba kabur."

Sekali lagi Bellona menghentikan langkahnya yang mengendap-endap. Agak menyesal juga kenapa dia tidak mahir berapparate. Kini dia tidak bisa menghindar, apalagi Oliver sudah menangkap tangan kanannya dengan gerakan cepat sebelum dia bisa kabur lagi. Ah, tentu saja. Oliver kan kiper, sudah terbiasa dalam hal tangkap-menangkap, keluh Bellona dalam hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Oli..."

"Aku bisa membacamu, sayang. Kali ini kau sangat terbaca."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri ada nada geli dalam nada suara Oliver ini. Biasanya tingkah Bellona memang tidak terduga, dengan semua celotehan konyol dan hobinya yang gemar menyingkap rok gadis-gadis fans Oliver yang membuatnya cemburu berat. Maka, bisa membaca sikap Bellona adalah sebuah jackpot bagi Oliver. Meski begitu, ekspresi Oliver masih saja tampak wajar saat menelusuri lengan sampai pergelangan tangan pacarnya itu.

"Dan apa ini?"

"Jangan!" teriak Bellona sambil berusaha menarik lepas tangannya, namun cengkraman Oliver lebih kuat.

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Oliver menyingkap gulungan kaos pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Oliver sempat tertegun sejenak saat melihat lubang bekas gigitan di sana, ekspresinya berubah. Bellona bisa melihat kekhawatiran terpancar dari sinar mata Oliver dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal ini. Terakhir kali Oliver khawatir, itu sama artinya dengan larangan keluar rumah dan dikawal kemana-mana oleh Oliver. Sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Ini...?" Oliver terdiam selama beberapa detik, seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari bibirnya seperti nyaris tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Seperti bekas gigitan..."

Bellona menunduk dalam-dalam. Oliver masih belum ingin melepaskan tangannya dan Bellona tak tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam diri tunangannya itu sekarang. Dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah ingin kabur dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Dia tak terlalu suka membagi ketakutannya ini kepada siapa pun, kecuali pada tikus peliharaannya, almarhum Mickey. Namun pada akhirnya Bellona membuka mulutnya dengan berat hati, walau ia tahu Oliver akan semakin cemas nantinya.

"Kemarin aku digigit vampir, mi amor . Ya, vampir," ujar Bellona lirih, memaksakan seulas senyum manis. Kekhawatiran di wajah Oliver tak serta merta meluntur karena senyuman Bellona, malah sepertinya pria itu baru saja tersambar petir karena mendengar pengakuan ini.

Semenit, dua menit, dan beberapa menit berlalu. Oliver masih saja membisu dan mereka berdua hanya saling tatap. Bellona tak tahu harus bagaimana harus menafsirkan tatapan mata Oliver. Sedih, takut, ngeri, atau cemas? Atau semua itu bercampur jadi satu? Entahlah, ia bingung. Bukan keinginan gadis itu untuk membebani pikiran Oliver yang biasanya sudah terbebani dengan strategi Quidditch. Sejujurnya ia ingin terus menyembunyikan kenyataan mengerikan ini. Biar saja ia sendiri yang menanggungnya. Apa pun asal jangan membuat otak Oliver carut-marut karena memikirkannya.

Sejurus kemudian, tanpa diduga Oliver langsung mendekapnya erat-erat tanpa sepatah kata. Kiper Quidditch itu membelai-belai punggung kekasihnya, seakan tak rela melepasnya barang sebentar. Didorong oleh perasaannya sendiri, Bellona pun balas memeluk Oliver dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Ia takut. Takut sekali.

"Aku tak ingin jadi vampir!" kata Bellona tegas. "Kumohon jangan biarkan aku jadi vampir, Wooden!"

"Tentu. Tentu, Bolona!"

"Kalau aku jadi vampir, aku... aku..." Bellona bisa merasakan Oliver sedang menggeleng keras-keras saat ini. "...aku tidak bisa keluar rumah siang-siang kan..."

Sontak Oliver melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Bellona dengan campuran geli dan sayang. "Kau tahu? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berubah jadi apa pun. Vampir atau Vela sekali pun. Karena menurutku memang tak ada yang harus diubah darimu, dan aku tak ingin kau berubah. Sama seperti keyakinanku kalau Bludger tidak bisa berubah menjadi Snitch, dan wasit dilarang mencetak gol. Tetaplah begini, Bellona. Tetaplah begini."

Perkataan Oliver ini membuat Bellona tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersipu walau tidak terlalu paham semua yang dikatakan Oliver tadi. Seperti biasa, Bellona memang lambat berpikir. Namun jauh dalam hatinya, ia yakin Oliver tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ketakutan gadis itu pun sudah mulai mencair saat Oliver kembali memeluknya. Well, padahal seharusnya mereka mulai tersadar kalau saat ini mereka sedang berpelukan di depan toilet dan memblokir antrian panjang yang ingin buang air...


	2. Chapter 1 bagian 2

Hari ini adalah pagi yang indah. Hari yang cocok untuk minum teh di balkon sambil mengamati hijaunya taman yang sedang menyambut datangnya musim semi. Maka itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Myka Bering, duduk-duduk nyaman di balkon kamarnya dan menyesap teh hijau hangat. Sementara angin nakal beberapa kali mengusik rambut coklat emasnya yang keriting sebahu, kedua mata coklatnya terus memandangi hamparan hijau menyejukkan di hadapannya.

Di sela-sela tanaman perdu di halaman penginapan Leena's itulah Pete, musang kesayangan Myka, sedang bermain. Myka sengaja melepasnya pagi itu agar Pete senang. Setidaknya musang itu tidak perlu kencing di sepatunya hari ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, baru kali ini wanita berumur awal tiga puluhan itu merasakan betapa tenangnya hari libur. Ia tak lagi direpotkan oleh pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk berkeliling dunia, menyelidiki kasus, mengejar barang-barang artefak yang sekaligus membahayakan dirinya dan juga orang lain. Yeah, Myka punya pekerjaan yang sangat keren, salah satu pekerjaan terkeren di dunia malah.

Dia adalah agen FBI yang dipekerjakan di Gudang 13, sebuah tempat luar biasa yang menyimpan berbagai--jutaan barang artefak yang menakjubkan, canggih, mengandung mistis, dan juga membahayakan jika disalahgunakan. Agak memalukan untuk mengakuinya kini, karena saat pertama kali ditugaskan di sana, Myka sempat menolak keras. Ia merasa terlalu berharga untuk ditempatkan di sebuah gudang penuh barang tua aneh dan terpencil di Dakota Selatan.

Betapa tidak? Di malam di mana ia dipindah-tugaskan itu Myka baru saja melakukan tugasnya dengan gemilang. Ia baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa presiden ketika itu. Gordon, salah satu staff Musium Sejarah Nasional, berusaha menyerang presiden di sebuah malam resepsi yang diadakan musium, dan Myka berada di tempat yang tepat untuk membekuk Gordon. Namun entah mengapa, sepulang dari menerima ucapan terima kasih pribadi dari presiden dan ibu negara, Myka didatangi seorang wanita kulit hitam misterius yang menyebut dirinya sebagai . Detik itu pula ia dipindahtugaskan ke Dakota Selatan tanpa banyak penjelasan.

Myka menyesap tehnya hingga habis dan merasa lebih bugar. Pekerjaannya yang sekarang ini memang tak jauh beda dengan saat ia masih 'benar-benar' menjadi agen FBI, sama-sama melelahkan dan menantang bahaya. Myka belum lupa beberapa kejadian yang nyaris membuatnya celaka. Dulu ia pernah bertukar-tempat dengan seorang penjahat keji yang dikurung di dalam sebuah cermin selama berabad-abad. Butuh perjuangan berat bagi tim Gudang 13 untuk menjebak Alice, nama penjahat itu, agar kembali ke cerminnya dan membebaskan Myka yang terjebak di dalam cermin unik tersebut. Belum lagi peristiwa baterai Babilonia yang mampu menghanguskan orang, peristiwa salib kuno yang membangkitkan penyesalannya tentang kematian mitra kerja sekaligus kekasihnya dulu, Sam, dan peristiwa mistis lainnya.

"Aku tak punya kue, Pete," kata Myka agak sarkastis. Perkataan ini bukan ditujukan kepada Pete si musang, melainkan pada Pete, mitranya sekarang. Kesengajaan Myka memberikan nama yang sama untuk musangnya didasari oleh rasa iseng, kalau Pete yang manusia dan Pete si musang memang punya persamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama manis, tapi kadang menyebalkan.

"Aku tak sedang cari kue," balas Pete sambil nyengir. Dia memang suka sekali dengan kue dan tak pernah menolak kalau ditawari makanan yang satu itu. "Tapi kalau dikasih sih, aku mau saja..."

Myka memandangi Pete dengan tatapan yang bisa ditafsirkan sebagai campuran terganggu dan kesal. Namun untungnya kali ini pria berambut gelap dan berbadan tegap yang seenaknya duduk di hadapannya itu tidak meledeknya.

Biasanya Pete selalu memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan untuk meledek Myka, entah dalam maksud untuk mendukung atau memang meledek beneran. Pada hari-hari kerja yang melelahkan, Pete selalu mempermasalahkan kenapa Myka punya kantung mata dan sebagainya. Hal-hal yang membuat Myka ingin menonjok wajah Pete yang manis itu, namun malah memberi Pete alasan lagi untuk meledeknya kalau leher Myka jadi mirip jerapah kalau sedang kesal.

"Menunggu Arthie nih," kata Pete, tersenyum lucu.

Arthie yang dimaksud Pete adalah atasan mereka berdua, seorang pria tua gemuk yang jenius tapi cenderung nyentrik. Diam-diam Myka mengagumi Arthie dan menganggap pria itu hebat. Arthie memang hebat. Orang macam apa yang bisa begitu mahir mengoperasikan hampir semua peralatan kuno-tapi-canggih di Gudang 13, sekaligus juga menguasai sejarah, literatur berbahasa kuno, dan paham seluk-beluk artifak yang perlu mereka buru. Arthie itu sudah seperti katalog gudang berjalan saking jeniusnya.

"Bukannya lebih enak begini. Sesekali kita butuh istirahat. Biasanya Arthie akan menertawakan kita kalau salah satu dari kita minta libur kerja. Dia menganggap libur sama lucunya dengan guyonannya yang aneh-aneh."

"Yup. Tapi masa hampir sebulan ini kita belum dapat kasus. Kita kan sudah lama tidak berkeliling. Mungkin ke Paris lagi, atau ke Utah, atau ke pedalaman, entahlah," ujar Pete sambil bersandar dan mulai mempermainkan kaki kursinya, mendorong kursinya ke depan dan ke belakang berulang-ulang. "Di suatu tempat, pasti ada sebuah artifak yang sedang menunggu kita..."

Mendadak terdengar bunyi-bunyian aneh yang berasal dari saku celana Pete. Baik Pete maupun Myka saling pandang sejenak. Farnsworth--video komunikasi dua arah--mereka berbunyi. Biasanya akan terjadi kalau Arthie membutuhkan mereka, menghubungi untuk memberi informasi atau tugas. Myka mengeluh dalam hati saat Pete membuka Farnsworth yang bentuknya mirip dompet pipih panjang dengan monitor televisi superkecil di dalamnya. Benar saja. Arthie yang menghubungi mereka.

"Hai Arthie! Senang melihatmu lagi!" sahut Pete riang. Ucapan ini tentu berbeda dengan apa yang ingin Myka utarakan.

"Hai Pete... Myka... " balas pria yang tampil dalam warna hitam-putih di layar Farnsworth. "Aku sedang ada di London. Ada lelang barang bersejarah di sini."

"Lelang di Christine's? Wah itu menyenangkan," sela Pete.

Arthie membalasnya tanpa senyum. Sudah tentu ia berada di sana untuk bekerja, bukan untuk plesir. Tapi pria itu hanya menyahut asal, "Well, kebetulan aku mahir menawar barang lelang."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai harus datang ke sana? Kupikir kau bisa menyuruh kami saja, seperti biasanya," timpal Myka dengan nada datar. London? Salah satu kota dengan biaya hidup termahal di Eropa. Sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan berada di sana saat awal musim semi begini, pikir Myka. Siapa tahu saja harga-harga yang naik di musim dingin belum sempat diturunkan di sana.

"Salah satu yang dilelang adalah kalung liontin Orpheus. Sebenarnya ini baru rumor. Tapi aku kira aku harus berada di sini untuk memastikan dan mengambilnya. Kalung itu akan sangat berbahaya kalau jatuh pada pembeli yang salah..."

"Dan kalau boleh kutebak. Kalung itu bisa membunuh pemakainya?" tanya Pete, dahinya berkerut.

Arthie menggeleng. "Sebaliknya. Kalung itu bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati."

Kali ini mulut Myka dan Pete terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi ada artifak dengan kekuatan mistis yang menarik untuk diburu. Kalau yang satu ini punya kemampuan untuk menghidupkan orang mati, berarti tidak ada resiko berbahaya yang bisa mengancam nyawa, tidak seperti artifak lain yang bersifat destruktif.

Diam-diam Myka agak menyesal kenapa bukan ia saja yang ditugaskan. Penyesalan Pete justru lebih dalam lagi dari Myka. Sebagaimana yang diketahui setiap orang di Gudang 13, Pete selalu menganggap semua artifak itu keren dan menyenangkan. Semakin aneh artifaknya, maka semakin menyenangkan bagi Pete. Itu karena ia senang sekali menggunakan artifak sebagai objek mainan. Sebagai contoh, cermin dua arah yang gunakan Pete untuk bermain pingpong dengan bayangannya sendiri. Konyol dan kurang kerjaan, bagi Myka.

"Jadi, sampai bertemu lagi di Gudang," sahut Arthie sambil mematikan Farnsworthnya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan pria tua itu untuk tidak banyak membagi informasi kepada Myka dan Pete. Satu hal dari Arthie inilah yang membuatnya jadi begitu menyebalkan tanpa ia sadari.

***

London, UK.

"Dan di sinilah kita," ucap Dean dengan roman yang tidak enak dilihat.

Perjalanan melelahkan lintas benua, dari Amerika ke Inggris, baru saja ia lalui. Sangat melelahkan, pasti. Namun bukan ini yang membuat wajah Dean jadi tidak karuan. Ia benci naik pesawat, membuatnya merasa sudah mempertaruhkan separuh hidupnya di atas udara. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa naik Impala dari Dakota ke London.

"Yep," sahut Sam ringan.

Sam adalah adik Dean yang berselisih umur empat tahun. Sama seperti kakaknya, ia juga punya rambut brunette dan postur tubuh yang tegap. Hanya saja Sam lebih tinggi dari Dean. Mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik pemburu hantu, iblis, dan makhluk-makhluk gaib lainnya. Keduanya baru saja tiba di London untuk sebuah pekerjaan, atau sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa jadi pekerjaan. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Bobby, kawan lama mereka, kepada Sam dan Dean saat mengabarkan kalau FBI menawarkan kerja sama.

"Sir," panggil Dean kepada pria tua gemuk di sampingnya. "Kau yakin benda itu ada di sini?"

Pria yang dipanggil Dean itu pun menganggukkan kepala mantap setelah mematikan Farnsworthnya. Arthie Nielsen memang lebih memilih untuk menyewa jasa dua orang pemburu monster daripada harus mempertaruhkan nasib dua orang agennya. Bukan karena ia tak percaya kemampuan Myka dan Pete dalam mengatasi semua kasus mistis, namun karena kasus yang sekarang ini butuh sentuhan tangan ahli. Apalagi kali ini mereka bukan hanya akan menghadapi artefak berkekuatan gaib, melainkan juga monster seram yang juga menginginkan artefak itu.

Untung saja Arthie mengenal seseorang yang seperti itu, Bobby Singer. Namun karena sekarang Bobby tidak bisa lagi beraktifitas tanpa kursi roda kemana pun ia pergi, maka pemburu tua itu mengutus dua orang pemburu terbaik yang dikenalnya, kakak beradik Winchester.

"Aku juga yakin, sama yakinnya seperti saat Edison menciptakan bola lampu, kalau monster yang akan hadapi malah sudah lebih dulu berada di sini," balas Arthie. "Yeah, mereka semua ada di sini."

Note : Btw, aku ga tau perbedaan waktu antara Inggris sama Amerika. Jadi mohon masalah perbedaan waktu ini diabaikan saja, coz ga ngaruh ama jalan cerita. ^^


	3. Chapter 2

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu kalau ternyata FBI juga menangani hal semacam ini," kata Dean saat mereka sudah tiba di hotel. "Tapi enak juga kerjasama dengan FBI. Kita bisa dapat Presidential Suite ! Dapurnya luas luar biasa, ada TV layar datar dengan sound system dan… Hei, ada dua kamar tidur di sini! Kali ini kita bisa tidur di kamar terpisah, Sammy!"

Sam membalas celetukan riang Dean dengan gumaman tak jelas. Dia paham kenapa Dean begitu gembira. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya bisa menginap di motel murahan, kali ini mereka bisa juga bermalam di sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima dengan semua fasilitasnya. Presidential Suite bagi FBI mungkin tidak terlalu berarti. Setidaknya saat Arthie berkata kalau mereka perlu tempat yang sangat khusus untuk bekerja, Sam malah mengira pria tua itu akan mengajak mereka menginap di sebuah gudang tersembunyi.

Sekarang ini Sam sedang asyik mencermati monitor laptopnya, hal yang jamak dilakukannya saat sedang meriset kasus. Lagipula Arthie tidak banyak memberikan informasi tentang kasus apa yang sebenarnya mereka hadapi. Pria tua itu hanya mengatakan kalau kalung Orpheus itu urusannya dan urusan kakak-adik Winchester hanyalah makhluk seram yang sedang mengintai kalung itu.

"Lihat, Sammy!" wajah Dean tampak sumringah saat memamerkan isi kulkas hotel kepada Sam. "Ada wine tahun 1980-an dan itu gratis!"

"Tepatnya, aku yang bayar, nak," sahut Arthie yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar.

Ia menjinjing tas besar berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya, mirip tas dokter. Agen-agen FBI biasanya membawa koper hitam yang berisi peralatan rahasia mereka. Namun Arthie yang memang tidak tampak seperti agen FBI, justru menyimpan alat-alat yang dibutuhkannya di sebuah tas tua. Kalau dilihat dari gaya bicara dan tingkah lakunya yang nyentrik, Sam bisa langsung mengira Arthie adalah seorang ilmuwan, bukan agen FBI. Penilaian yang tak terlalu salah karena dulu Arthie memang pernah bekerja di NASA.

"Tapi kita tidak di sini untuk bersenang-senang. Justru sebaliknya. Ingat itu!" ucap Arthie dengan mimik yang menunjukkan kalau dia alergi mendengar kata 'bersenang-senang'.

"Tidak, sir. Kami memang datang untuk bersenang-senang," balas Dean nyengir. "Monster di sana-sini membuatku sangat bersemangat. Sudah tak sabar ingin menghabisi mereka."

"Tunggu dulu, jagoan…" kali ini giliran Sam yang bersuara, setelah dari tadi dia hanya diam dan mencermati situs yang sedang ia akses.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanya Arthie.

Sam membaca ulang dalam hati setiap kata yang terpampang di layer monitor. Well, kalung liontin Orpheus yang dikatakan Arthie membuatnya penasaran. Didorong rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, Sam lebih fokus kepada kalung itu daripada urusan monster yang harus ia hadapi nantinya.

"Kalung liontin Orpheus adalah kalung yang dikutuk dengan sihir hitam jahat. Hasrat untuk hidup kekal dan tak terkalahkan membuat kalung itu dialiri dengan kekuatan yang tak terlukiskan. Sihir hitam pada kalung ini bisa mengembalikan yang mati menjadi hidup. Namun akal dan pikirannya tetap tak tergantikan. Jadi, apa ini maksudnya?" tanya Sam pada Arthie.

"Maksudnya seperti kau memasang baterai ke sebuah robot mainan. Hidup, tapi tubuh robot itu hanya bisa bergerak. Tanpa akal, pikiran, dan nurani. Namun berbeda dengan zombie. Hmm… Aku sendiri yakin kalau kalung itulah yang mengendalikan semuanya. Bisa jadi benda itu punya pikirannya sendiri."

"Benda mati yang punya otak dan mencari wadah tanpa otak?" usul Dean sambil meraih pie apel dari dalam kulkas hotel.

"Mungkin," sahut Arthie. "Perlu kita ingat kalau benda ini juga punya kekuatan sihir yang membuat mayat yang memakainya akan sulit dikalahkan. Simpelnya begitu."

"Dan anda yakin kalau yang mengincar kalung ini adalah seorang vampir?" tanya Sam.

"Satu komunitas, nak. Yeah. Salah satu sumberku mengatakan kalau vampir sudah banyak bertebaran di kota ini, bersembunyi di dalam gedung-gedung kosong yang lapuk demi menunggu matahari terbenam. Pastinya komunitas begitu punya seorang pimpinan. Kurasa pimpinan vampir itu yang menginginkan seorang vampir yang sangat kuat dari abad lampau kembali kepada mereka."

"Kalau begitu ada yang sudah membunuh vampir ganas itu. Kita tahu, kan? Mereka itu, vampir, bisa berumur sampai ratusan atau malah ribuan tahun," kata Dean.

"Pastinya begitu," sahut Arthie seraya membuka tas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Nah, siapa vampir yang beruntung itu, apa yang membunuhnya dulu dan bagaimana mencegahnya dihidupkan kembali, kita mulai bagi tugas untuk mencari solusinya."

"Lady Margouritte Spencer? Siapa dia?" tanya Sam saat menerima selembar koran tua dari tangan Arthie. Kertas koran itu sampai berwarna kuning kecoklatan saking tuanya dan foto seorang gadis di koran itu pun sudah buram.

"Dia seorang bangsawan Inggris yang hijrah ke Amerika sekitar tahun 1900. Nama lainnya adalah Saphirre, karena ia dikenal suka mengoleksi batu permata. Selanjutnya kalian bisa baca dan cari tahu sendiri. Yang jelas, dia punya hubungan erat dengan kasus ini. Kalau ini bisa sedikit membantu, dulu ia tinggal di London, di 8th Clayton. Kalian tinggal menyusuri garis keturunannya lewat kantor administrasi setempat."

"Lalu kau sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Dean. "Sekarang masih dini hari, Arthie."

"Aku? Aku akan pergi ke tempat lelang. Kudengar barang-barang yang akan dilelang akan tiba pukul lima pagi dan aku harus ada di sana sebelum vampir-vampir itu merebutnya. Terpaksa harus beraksi pagi hari kalau tidak mau ketemu makhluk pecinta jus darah…"

Tungkai kaki Arthie memang pendek, tapi ia cepat sekali lenyap dari balik pintu. Sam dan Dean saling pandang. Instruksi Arthie memang jelas, tapi mereka tak tahu banyak tentang seluk-beluk kasus ini. Bekerja dengan informasi yang minim bukan hal baru bagi mereka. Tapi di sini, di London, di negara selain Amerika? Kalau di Amerika mereka berdua biasa menyamar menjadi agen FBI, detektif, petugas dari lembaga pemerintah demi mengorek informasi, maka mereka kesulitan untuk berbuat hal yang sama di sini. Tentu prosedurnya beda lagi.

"Lagipula… Jelas sekali kita kelihatan bukan orang Inggris…" gumam Dean. "Apa kita juga harus belajar aksen British dulu?"

"Hei, Dean. Apa kau berpendapat sama denganku?"

"Apanya?"

"Arthie. Tampaknya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita," sahut Sam sambil bertopang dagu. "Dia hanya berkata kalau kita hanya perlu mengurus vampirnya. Tapi ternyata dia sendiri tak tahu siapa vampir yang dia maksud. Bukannya membantu kita mencari tahu, dia malah melemparkan petunjuk lain yang tampaknya tidak berhubungan."

"Siapa tahu saja, Sammy. Mungkin dulu Marge itu pernah digigit vampir atau apa. Atau dia yang hendak dibangkitkan kembali. Atau bisa jadi malah dia vampir yang mengincar kalungnya. Semua masih mungkin. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang dia tunjukkan kepada kita. Itu saja, kan?"

"Dean," tekan Sam. "Dia bukan ayah."

Untuk sejenak Dean tertegun. Ada makna tersirat dari teguran halus Sam ini. Entah mengapa, seolah Sam juga sedang menegur sikap patuh Dean kepada ayah mereka. Bahwa Dean selalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Memang. Tapi—kita bekerja untuk dia sekarang. Dia yang menyewa kita, kan?" balas Dean dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jadi sekarang apa?"

"Sekarang kita selidiki si Marge itu."

"Namanya Margouritte, Dean. Margouritte Spencer," koreksi Sam.

"Menyebut nama itu tidak terasa enak di tenggorokan. Lidahku bisa keseleo. Lagipula, terdengar seperti Margarett di telingaku. Kita panggil dia Marge saja ya, biar mudah?" tangkis Dean sambil nyengir.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi-bunyian aneh di dalam kamar mereka. Bunyi yang mirip campuran dengkur dan dering itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah alat pipih memanjang. Dengan kikuk, Dean meraih alat itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"Itu Farnsworth milik Arthie. Coba putar tombol merahnya, Dean. Tadi di pesawat dia sempat mengajariku cara memakai alat itu," kata Sam cepat-cepat. Dia penasaran kenapa alat itu mendadak berbunyi.

"Hanya mengetes apa kalian bisa pakai Farnsworth…" kata seseorang yang muncul di layar mini Farnsworth, yang ternyata adalah Arthie. "Umm, aku meminjami kalian beberapa peralatan agen Gudang 13. Kalian bisa memakainya kalau perlu. Awas jangan dirusakkan! Masing-masing alat ada buku petunjuk cara pakainya. Oke? Dah!"

"Apa dia tidak bisa bicara selain dengan gaya diburu setan begitu?" omel Dean. "Bicaranya cepat sekali. Mirip Fat Joe kulit putih versi jompo."

Sam tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Dean. Wajahnya semakin gembira saat menemukan tas berukuran sedang yang ditinggalkan Arthie untuk mereka.

"Hei, Dean! Lihat! Ini hebat!"

Dean mengikuti Sam, membongkar isi tas itu. Semula ia membayangkan Arthie sudah meminjami mereka peralatan canggih ala James Bond 007, tapi harapannya terlalu tinggi. Semua benda yang ada di dalam tas itu tampak seperti rongsokan di mata Dean.

"Apanya yang hebat? Semua ini sampah jaman dulu. Kita bahkan belum lahir saat alat-alat ini diciptakan," celetuk Dean kecewa. "Oh, ya ampun. Sekarang aku jadi kangen pada semua senjata kita yang tertinggal di Dakota bersama Impalaku!"

"Tidak, Dean. Semua alat ini hebat. Percayalah! Kita bisa buktikan nanti," balas Sam dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oh yeah? Kalau begitu mulailah membaca semua buku petunjuknya. Sementara itu, aku bisa gunakan waktu berhargaku untuk tidur." Sambil mengatakan ini Dean melenggang masuk ke kamarnya dan terdengar sedikit norak saat ia berteriak, "Astaga! King size !"

Mau tak mau, Sam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan ulah kakaknya itu. Apanya yang tadi semangat sekali ingin menghabisi monster? batin Sam dongkol.


	4. Chapter 3

Sinar matahari belum benar-benar menyibak langit fajar saat Bellona terbangun dari tidurnya. Pada hari-hari biasa ia tak pernah punya masalah dengan yang namanya imsomnia. Tapi sejak semalam matanya susah sekali untuk terpejam. Setiap kali ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya, saat itu pula wajah pucat Marius muncul. Hal ini membuat gadis itu tersiksa semalaman.

Di luar kebiasaannya yang lebih senang tidur dengan lampu padam, kali ini Bellona memilih untuk menyalakan semua lampu hingga kamarnya terang benderang. Kamar kecil di loteng toko Sihir Sakti Weasley itu pun seolah menjelma menjadi menara mercusuar saking terangnya.

Bellona benci mengakuinya, tapi urusan vampir ini membuatnya jadi paranoid. Gadis itu takut pulang ke rumahnya. Ia khawatir Marius akan datang ke rumahnya yang ada di Madrid dan menyerang orang tuanya. Bellona juga tak berani pulang ke rumah kontrakannya yang ada di pinggiran Hogsmeade. Di rumah kontrakannya itu dia hanya tinggal seorang diri setelah kematian Mickey. Tentu tidak lucu kalau mendadak Marius muncul di depan pintunya. Maka karena itulah Bellona memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat kerjanya, di toko Weasley bersaudara. Lagipula si kembar Weasley juga hampir selalu bermalam di toko mereka. Paling tidak, Bellona merasa ditemani.

Oliver pun mendukung keputusannya ini. Kalau saja Kiper Puddlemere United itu tidak sedang melakoni pertandingan antar-klub di tingkat Eropa, sudah pasti ia akan ada di samping Bellona sepanjang hari dan membuat Bellona bosan bukan main dengan semua celotehannya tentang strategi Quidditch.

"Pagi tuan Weasley dan tuan Weasley," sapa Bellona begitu menuruni tangga dan menjumpai kedua bosnya yang juga sahabatnya selama di Hogwarts sedang duduk-duduk santai di antara rak-rak penuh mainan dagangan mereka.

"Jus labu, Bellona," kata Fred sambil menawari segelas besar minuman yang dulunya jadi favorit mereka selama di Hogwarts. "Neville mengirim Dobby kemari tadi. Rupanya dia masih ingat kalau kita semua suka Jus Labu. Dia sih enak saja bisa minum sesukanya. Dia kan baru saja diterima mengajar Herbologi di Hogwarts…"

Bellona tersenyum lebar. Rasanya tak masalah minum-minum jus labu setelah melalui malam yang berat. Apalagi sudah lama sekali dia tidak minum itu.

"Hei, apa ini?!" teriak Bellona kaget.

Sesuatu yang penuh bulu mendadak bergerak-gerak saat ia memegangnya. Ternyata makhluk itu adalah seekor burung hantu dan Bellona tak sengaja sudah menarik ekornya terlalu keras. Bulu-bulu burung hantu itu kasar dan jabrik di bagian kepalanya. Seandainya burung itu adalah penyanyi rock, maka potongan bulu di kepalanya tadi biasa kita sebut dengan model 'Liberty Spikes'.

"Itu burung hantu kiriman Wood. Mungkin dia sampai di sini tengah malam tadi dan tak bisa masuk ke dalam toko. Jadi bulunya berdiri semua begitu karena kedinginan kelamaan menunggu di luar," jawab George asal. "Kami baru saja selesai memberinya makan."

"Oh astaga! Hampir saja aku memakai makhluk buruk rupa ini untuk membersihkan meja kasir. Aku kira dia kemoceng," balas Bellona. Seolah paham ucapan Bellona, burung hantu itu mendelik galak ke arahnya. "Err, dia membawa pesan untukku ya?"

"Yep. Dia juga membawa pesan dari Wood untuk kami. Wood meminta kami untuk menjagamu baik-baik. Permintaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kami akan tetap di sini bersamamu. Tak peduli ada vampir, banshee, manusia serigala, dan monster mengerikan lainnya. Kalau pun mereka semua benar-benar muncul, paling tidak kau sudah punya teman untuk kabur bareng, Bellona," kata Fred sebelum menegak gelas berisi jus labunya.

"Well, itu melegakan sekali," balas Bellona, memutar bola matanya, pasrah. Benar juga. Fred dan George mahir ber-apparate. Bisa dipastikan mereka juga mahir kabur, kan? pikir Bellona. Nah, sekarang apa isi surat dari Oliver? Semoga dia tidak menyuruhku menyikat sapunya atau mencuci sarung tangan kipernya begitu dia pulang nanti. Itu menyebalkan!

[i] Balona, mi amor, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apa kau mulai takut pada sinar matahari dan bawang putih? Semoga jawabannya tidak. Seharian kemarin aku berpikir apa yang terjadi kalau mendadak kau… Ah, lupakan sajalah. Segera kirim balasan lewat burung hantu yang kubelikan untukmu ini. Dia belum kuberi nama.

P.S. Jangan namai dia Mickey II atau nama aneh-aneh lainnya!

Tu amor, Wooden. [/i]

"Burung jelek ini belum diberi nama ternyata," kata Bellona dengan tatapan bergairah setelah membaca surat dari Wood ini. Burung hantu yang ia maksud balas memandanginya dengan sorot cemas. "Well… karena bulunya berwarna kombinasi hitam, coklat, dan putih, maka dia kunamai… Robert!"

Sontak, Fred dan George tersedak berbarengan. Wajah mereka basah kuyup saat muncul dari balik gelas. Hidung George bahkan sudah kemasukan jus labu saking shocknya.

"Dia… dia betina, Bellona," protes George tersengal.

"Lagipula tidak ada nyambungnya deh antara nama Robert dengan warna burung nyentrik itu," timpal Fred sambil nyengir geli.

Seakan mendukung protes Weasley bersaudara, burung hantu Bellona mulai ber-uhu-uhu dengan suara paraunya yang menyayat telinga. Jelas saja dia tidak terima dengan pilihan nama majikan barunya ini.

"Wah, dia senang sekali dengan nama Robert," kata Bellona riang. Rupanya gadis itu salah menafsirkan protes burung hantunya ini. "Aww, dia mematukku! Robert, kau nakal!"

"Kalau aku jadi burung hantu itu, aku akan senang sekali andai kau bukan majikanku, Bellona," kata George. Kini dia berbalik pada si burung hantu dan berkata dengan penuh simpati, "Aku ikut berduka cita untukmu, Robert…"

"Nama Roberta akan lebih cocok," usul Fred.

Burung hantu Bellona mendadak mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya dan mengangguk-angguk keras. Mau tak mau, Bellona jadi curiga.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini animagus ya, Robert?" tanya Bellona setengah mengancam, menodongkan tongkatnya ke wajah burung hantunya sendiri. "Hayo ngaku!"

Terang saja burung hantu itu menggeleng-geleng keras, membuat Fred dan George melongo. Entah mata mereka sudah berbohong atau apa, tapi burung ini cerdas sekali sampai bisa memahami bahasa manusia.

"Oh, baiklah, Robert. Namamu sekarang Roberta deh," kata Bellona setelah mempercayai gelengan Robert—alias Roberta. Burung hantu itu pun kembali bersikap tenang dan tak lagi melotot galak pada Bellona. Sementara itu Bellona hanya menuliskan kata 'aku baik' di balik surat Oliver tadi dan mengikatkan surat itu di kaki burung hantu barunya ini. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Mickey. Sepertinya dia juga selalu paham apa yang kuucapkan. Baiklah, ini suratnya. Tolong antarkan pada Oliver Wood ya, Robert—ta!"

Roberta mematuk pelan jari Bellona sebagai tanda kalau ia mulai menyukai majikan barunya ini, sebelum terbang melalui jendela yang terbuka. Bellona mengawasi kepergian Roberta dengan ekspresi tidak rela.

"Tadinya aku ingin menamainya Michael Jackson…" sesal Bellona.

"Mi—Siapa?" tanya George, berjengit. "Aku kira nama Mickey dan Robert saja sudah sangat parah. Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih mengerikan lagi."

"Michael Jackson. Kurasa dia itu seorang raja dari kerajaan apa gitu. Ayahku sering menyebutnya sebagai 'King of Poo', atau sesuatu yang kedengarannya mirip itu," jawab Bellona sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ingatan gadis itu memang buruk sekali. Semoga saja Michael Jackson tidak bangun dari kuburnya begitu tahu kalau julukannya dipelesetkan parah di FF ini.

"Terdengar mirip dengan produk keluaran lama kita, [i] You-No-Poo [/i]. Apa—apakah raja Michael Jackson itu langganan setia kita?" tanya Fred antusias. Hebat juga produk mereka sampai bisa digemari seorang raja.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Dia seorang Muggle sih," jawab Bellona menggeleng.

Suara daun pintu terbuka mengusik perhatian mereka bertiga. Ada beberapa orang yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam toko yang belum dibuka itu. Well, subuh-subuh begini harusnya belum ada orang yang berbelanja di Hogsmeade, kan? Namun Bellona dan Weasley bersaudara terkejut saat mendapati siapa yang baru saja datang ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menilai kalau orang-orang itu datang dengan maksud tidak baik. Terlihat dari ekspresi sangar mereka dan pakaian hitam-hitam tebal yang menyerupai jubah biarawan. Saat salah seorang yang berdiri paling belakang membuka tudung jubahnya, Bellona segera mengenalinya sebagai Marius.

"Dia itu vampir!" teriak Bellona pada Fred dan George.

Spontan, mereka bertiga mengeluarkan tongkat masing-masing. Ekspresi mereka semua tegang, tak menyangka vampir yang mereka bicarakan tadi akan benar-benar muncul. Di samping itu, lima orang yang bersama Marius itu pastinya juga vampir. Baru kali ini toko itu dikunjungi begitu banyak vampir seperti pagi ini.

"Terima kasih pada mendung tebal di fajar hari ini. Kau tahu kalau kami tak bisa berjalan di bawah sinar matahari," kata Marius tenang, tak terusik dengan todongan tongkat Bellona. "Sekarang, kau ikut kami, Saphirre…"

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana!" tukas Fred. Dengan berani ia menghadang Marius. Tongkatnya sendiri sudah siap melancarkan kutukan bila diperlukan.

"Itu benar!" sahut George, mengikuti langkah Fred, ikut memblokir Bellona dari pandangan Marius dan anak buahnya.

"Aku juga tak mau main gameboy dengan kalian!" timpal Bellona tiba-tiba.

Kali ini spontan Fred dan George saling berpandangan, heran. Gameboy itu apa?

Marius masih bersikap tenang, bergeming di tempatnya. Sementara itu anak buahnya membuka tudung jubah mereka masing-masing untuk memperlihatkan taring mereka yang mampu menciutkan nyali.

"Kalian, monyet-monyet berambut merah, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku," kata Marius kalem.

Fred dan George tahu betul kalau di balik ucapan kalem ini terkandung sebuah gertakan. Benar saja. Karena Fred dan George tetap bertahan di posisi mereka, nekat melindungi Bellona, Marius pun mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Seketika itu pula tubuh Fred dan George terhempas kuat, seolah disibak paksa oleh terjangan angin topan. Keduanya jatuh berguling-guling. Bahkan Fred sampai menghantam rak berisi tumpukan kudapan kabur dan membuat semua isinya berjatuhan menimpanya.

"Astaga!" Bellona tertegun melihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut?" pinta Marius masih tetap sopan. Vampir itu mengulurkan tangannya yang seputih pualam dan berjari panjang-panjang.

Bellona menatap tangan Marius dengan penuh keraguan. Dia tak ingin pergi bersama geng vampir tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya nanti. Tapi kalau dia tak mau ikut, maka Fred dan George berada dalam bahaya.

"Impedimenta!"

Mantra yang lantang diteriakkan oleh George ini mengenai Marius telak, membuat tubuh jangkung itu terlempar ke udara sebelum menabrak dinding dengan bunyi debum keras.

Kontan saja semua anak buah Marius mengamuk. Mereka mulai melompat dan menyerang George.

"Stupefy!" teriak Bellona dan George bersamaan.

Seketika itu dua buah sinar merah meluncur dan menghantam dua orang vampir tepat di dada mereka. Kedua vampir itu pun roboh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tiga vampir sisanya masih mengeroyok Fred. Mereka terlihat semakin marah. Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dihujamkan ke tubuh George yang kewalahan. Tongkat George sudah terlempar entah kemana dan ia tak bisa menghadapi semua vampir itu dengan tangan kosong. Apalagi gerakan ketiga monster bertaring itu cepat sekali, nyaris seperti bayangan yang tak terlihat. Anehnya, vampir-vampir itu mengabaikan Bellona, seolah sejak awal mereka diperintahkan untuk tidak menyakitinya.

Salah satu dari vampir itu meninju wajah George, membuat hidung pria itu mengucurkan darah segar. Keluarnya darah dari hidung George ini membuat para vampir itu semakin beringas. Mereka serta merta berubah liar, seolah sedang kelaparan. Kini mereka bertiga mencoba menerkam George yang langkahnya mulai terhuyung.

"Jangan!" teriak Bellona panik. Salah seorang vampir sudah hampir menancapkan taringnya ke leher George. "Impedimenta!"

Sayangnya mantra Bellona ini meleset. Namun Fred ada di saat yang tepat untuk melemparkan Bubuk Kegelapan Instan ke tengah arena pertarungan. Dalam sekejap seisi ruangan dipenuhi kabut tebal berwarna hitam kelam. Sulit sekali untuk melihat dalam suasana seperti ini.

"George, cepat kabur!" teriak Fred di tengah kegelapan.

Bellona merasakan tangan hangat menyambar tangannya dan menariknya. Gadis itu sadar kalau Fred sedang mengajaknya berapparate, sama halnya dengan apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukan oleh George di saat yang bersamaan. Namun Bellona belum bisa merasa lega saat merasakan cengkraman tangan dingin di kakinya. Ada salah satu vampir yang menangkapnya!

"Fred!" jerit Bellona.

Tapi terlambat. Mereka sudah terlanjur berapparate. Detik berikutnya, Bellona merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seolah dibelit dan ditekan dari segala arah. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang biasa ia rasakan saat diajak berapparate oleh Oliver. Tapi yang membuat perjalanan kabur ini semakin tidak nyaman adalah karena ada seorang vampir yang ikut terbawa bersama mereka. Bellona masih bisa merasakan cengkraman di kakinya, bahkan cengkraman itu semakin kuat dan menyakitkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Bellona merasakan keadaan berangsur-angsur berubah. Tak ada lagi perasaan seperti terbelit dan tertekan. Bahkan ia jadi jauh lebih lega. Apalagi setelah merasakan kedua kakinya sudah menginjak tanah yang padat dan kering. Suasana di sekitarnya tidak terlalu terang karena langit tertutup awan tebal. Namun sesekali sinar matahari mengintip di sela-sela tirai awan.

Bellona memutar kepalanya sebentar dan mengenali tempat di mana mereka berada ini sebagai halaman belakang keluarga Weasley. Tentu saja tempat inilah yang terpikirkan pertama kali oleh Fred dan George saat kabur, rumah mereka sendiri.

"George! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Fred sambil melepaskan Bellona.

Kini ia beranjak menghampiri George yang terbaring di atas rerumputan kering, wajahnya penuh lebam dan hidungnya masih mengucurkan darah.

Namun pertanyaan Fred justru dijawab George dengan pertanyaan lain. "Hei! Kenapa makhluk itu bisa sampai ikut terbawa?!"

Refleks, Bellona berpaling ke arah yang ditunjuk George dan mendapati Marius terkapar kesakitan di dekat kakinya. Vampir itu tak tahan dengan sinar matahari yang kali ini bersinar tidak seterang biasanya. Asap tipis menguar dari tudung jubahnya. Bellona yakin asap itu berasal dari kulit Marius yang terbakar. Berada dalam posisi lemah begini membuat kondisi Marius terlihat menyedihkan. Bellona jadi tak tega. Apalagi saat gadis itu mendengar teriakan tertahan dari Fred. Bukan teriakan ketakutan, melainkan lebih terdengar seperti teriakan gusar.

"Dia menangkap kakiku…" jelas Bellona lamat-lamat. "Aku berusaha memberitahumu, Fred. Tapi sudah terlambat. Maaf…"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Makhluk ini yang akan membayar semuanya. Dia sudah memporak-porandakan tokoku, lalu anak buahnya melukai George, dan yang pasti, dia juga ingin menculikmu, Bellona."

Fred menodongkan tongkatnya dengan mantap. Sementara Marius hanya menatapnya dari balik tudungnya, asap putih tipis yang keluar dari tudung jubah itu tak juga berkurang. Vampir itu terlalu lemah untuk menyerang.

Bellona melihat kulit wajah Marius terkelupas-kelupas dengan sendirinya dan terbakar. Dia tahu kalau ini salah, tapi gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat dia melepaskan baju hangatnya dan mengerudungkan baju hangat itu ke kepala Marius. Baju hangat Bellona efektif melindungi wajah Marius dari sinar matahari. Namun tindakan Bellona ini diprotes Fred.

"Ka—kau? Apa yang kau lakukan, Bellona?!"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terbakar habis oleh sinar matahari. A—aku pinjam gudang sapu keluargamu sebentar…" pinta Bellona sambil memasang tampang memelas. "Kumohon…"

Di saat yang bersamaan, gadis itu merasakan tatapan tajam Marius dari balik baju hangat yang menutupi wajahnya. Sama seperti Fred, mungkin Marius juga heran kenapa Bellona melindunginya,

Butuh sekitar dua menit bagi Fred untuk memutuskan. Tapi akhirnya ia menurunkan tongkatnya tanpa banyak bicara. Sedangkan George di belakang sana hanya memandangi Bellona dengan sorot penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo, Marius!" kata Bellona, dengan sigap membantu Marius berdiri dan memapahnya menuju ke sebuah bangunan batu yang digunakan keluarga Weasley untuk menyimpan sapu mereka.

Bellona masih sempat mendengar perintah Fred kepada George sebelum pria itu mengikuti mereka berdua. "Kau masuk ke rumah dan minta Mom mengobatimu. Aku akan menjaga Bellona."

Gudang sapu keluarga Weasley memang lumayan gelap, tanpa jendela dan hanya ada satu pintu. Walau disebut gudang, namun tempat itu sebenarnya hanya seluas lemari pakaian. Kalau dipaksakan, mungkin bisa dimasuki dua orang dewasa sekaligus. Di sanalah Bellona membaringkan Marius. Vampir itu sendiri tampak tak banyak protes. Dia memang butuh tempat bersembunyi terdekat dari sinar matahari di luar sana.

"Well, kau… Kau aman sekarang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengobati luka vampir, tapi akan kuusahakan. Tunggu ya…"

Bellona terkejut saat Marius menangkap tangan kanannya. Namun kali ini ia tidak digigit. Marius hanya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara lemah, membuat Bellona agak tersipu.

"Jadi, maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti," tanya Fred saat Bellona menutup pintu gudang rapat-rapat, memastikan tak ada cahaya matahari yang bisa masuk. "Kuharap kau sengaja menyimpannya di sana supaya kita bisa menyerahkan makhluk bertaring itu kepada Auror siang ini."

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia jahat…"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, kau tak lihat dia saat pertama kali kami bertemu dulu. Ekspresinya seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu sedih."

"Kau sendiri tak lihat ekspresi sadisnya tadi saat membenturkan kepalaku ke rak," bantah Fred, memamerkan dahinya yang benjol seukuran bakso. "Yang jelas, dia jahat. Oke? Vampir itu jahat, Bellona. Jangan terpengaruh film vampir berciuman di bioskop Muggle itu. Jelas sekali fakta sudah diputar-balikkan."

"Bukan! Ini lebih seperti intuisiku. Kau tahu, kan? Intuisi wanita hampir selalu benar."

"Hanya 'hampir'. Itu tidak berarti selalu benar. Kami akan melaporkannya kepada Auror, kepada Harry atau Ron. Mereka yang jauh lebih berwenang dengan makhluk sejenis ini," kata Fred ngotot.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, ayah!" balas Bellona kesal, menabrak Fred keras-keras saat ia berjalan melewatinya. "Pokoknya aku akan mengobatinya sekarang!"

"Wanita... Selalu saja punya cara untuk meruwetkan setiap masalah," keluh Fred sambil mengawasi kepergian Bellona.

Dia sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap berjaga di luar gudang sapu. Kalau-kalau Marius mencoba untuk kabur atau apa, meski Fred tidak terlalu yakin Marius bisa senekat itu. Sebagaimana yang dipahami banyak orang tentang vampir, Fred tahu bahwa sinar matahari bisa membunuh Marius dalam sekejap mata.


	5. Chapter 4

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan,

Dari dalam mobil sewaannya, Arthie mengamati keadaan gedung tempat acara lelang akan dilangsungkan malam ini. Gedung itu berada di seberang jalan yang cukup sepi di pagi hari. Meski begitu, pengamanannya lumayan ketat. Selusin polisi berjaga di luar gedung, mengawasi arus angkut barang. Sementara beberapa truk diparkir tak jauh dari sana. Kotak-kotak kayu dalam berbagai ukuran diturunkan satu persatu dari dalam truk dan dibawa masuk.

Mata tua Arthie yang telah terlatih sebagai agen senior segera tertarik kepada seorang petugas yang membawa masuk sebuah kotak kecil berukir. Instingnya berkata kalau di dalam kotak itulah terdapat benda antik yang ia cari.

"Kotak kuningan dengan ukiran salib dan lain-lain. Tak salah lagi. Pasti kotak itu," gumam Arthie setelah memastikannya melalui teropong.

Pria tua itu pun segera meraih tas usangnya. Segala macam benda yang ia butuhkan sudah siap di dalam tas itu, mulai dari senjata sampai alat pengalih perhatian. Semuanya adalah benda menakjubkan yang ia bawa dari Gudang 13. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana ia bisa menjalankan rencana yang muncul di pikirannya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Inggris hari ini.

"Langit mendung. Bagus sekali. Bagus sekali," gumam Arthie pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengeluarkan benda yang berbentuk seperti roket dari dalam tas.

Roket itu adalah Kembang Api Cina dari abad ke-14 dan dijuluki sebagai Bunga Es. Salah satu benda yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin dipakai Arthie. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Kembang api inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyusup masuk tanpa membuat kehebohan dengan petugas keamanan. Malah, sebenarnya benda ini bisa membuat keheningan massal.

Dalam hitungan lima detik saja, kembang api itu segera melesat tinggi begitu dinyalakan dan meledak dengan bunyi 'pop' keras. Semburat warna-warni terang seketika itu memenuhi langit. Warna hijau, kuning, merah dan biru bercampur jadi satu, untuk kemudian bergulung-gulung membentuk gumpalan yang cantik dan berpendar di langit yang suram.

Letupan kembang api ini tentu membuat semua orang mendongak. Namun mereka seketika terlena dan enggan bergerak begitu menatap gumpalan indah di langit. Semua orang pun seolah membeku di tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka terkena efek yang dihasilkan oleh gumpalan itu.

Gumpalan berwarna pelangi berpendar yang bergulung-gulung itu memang punya kekuatan untuk menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya. Penemuan hebat dari abad 14 yang sangat langka dan dirahasiakan keberadaannya oleh agen Gudang 13.

Arthie, yang mengenakan kacamata hitam sebelum menyalakan kembang api, mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Setelah puas melihat semua orang mematung menatap langit, pria itu bergegas masuk ke gedung balai lelang. Dia harus segera menemukan petugas yang membawa kalung Orpheus sebelum efek hipnotis Kembang Api Cina tadi habis.

Sesuai apa yang sudah ia duga, Kembang Api Cina memang sangat ampuh. Bahkan semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung sampai ikut terpengaruh. Orang-orang yang dijumpai Arthie di dalam gedung tampak berdiri bergerombol di depan setiap jendela, membeku menatap Bunga Es yang indah di langit. Arthie mulai berpikir pekerjaannya kali ini terlalu mudah.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya," kata Arthie begitu menemukan petugas pembawa kotak berisi kalung Orpheus. "Aku perlu melakukan barter denganmu, bung."

Petugas itu sendiri sedang terbengong-bengong di depan lubang ventilasi, terpesona oleh pancaran Bunga Es yang menembus sela-sela lubang ventilasi tersebut. Begitu sadar nanti, pasti ia tak akan tahu kalau kotak kuningan di tangannya telah ditukar Arthie dengan kotak tiruan yang berisi kalung palsu.


	6. Chapter 5

"Jadi mengapa kita ada di sini, Sammy?" tanya Dean gemas.

Mereka baru saja turun dari taksi setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam berputar-putar mengelilingi London. Meski sama-sama berbahasa Inggris, ternyata bisa juga terjadi miskomunikasi antara Winchester bersaudara dengan si sopir taksi. Sementara Arthie tidak bisa dihubungi dan di saat yang bersamaan ada dua gedung yang mengadakan acara lelang barang antik. Ini membuat Sam dan Dean harus memeriksa kedua gedung itu satu persatu untuk tahu di mana kalung Orpheus dilelang. Padahal kalau ditarik garis lurus, jarak antara dua gedung itu seperti menyeberangi kota London. Keduanya berada di sisi yang berlainan.

"Dan kenapa kau bersikeras ikut campur urusan Arthie? Kita hanya perlu mengurus vampir dan si Marge itu, kan?" omel Dean. "Lagi pula aku baru saja bisa tertidur selama sejam dan ini masih pukul lima pagi lewat. Kau payah, bro!"

"Sudah selesai marahnya?" tanya Sam tenang.

"Tidak juga," sungut Dean.

"Bagus. Karena aku pikir, urusan kalung itu masih termasuk urusan kita. Selama ini kita juga sering menangani benda-benda terkutuk. Jadi tak ada salahnya kalau kita menyusul Arthie. Aku penasaran dengan kalung itu, Dean. Banyak hal yang ingin aku tahu tentang kalung terkutuk itu," terang Sam, mengacuhkan gerutuan kakaknya.

"Lalu, menurutmu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Kita bahkan tak tahu di mana pria gemuk itu sekarang?"

"Dia ada di gedung balai lelang Christine's. Di depan sana itu," jawab Sam, menunjuk ke seberang jalan di mana banyak orang yang berdiri dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Hm, sepertinya aku baru menemukan cara untuk melacak keberadaan Arthie. Farnsworth ternyata bisa juga digunakan untuk menampilkan di mana letak Farnsworth lain. Kupikir titik yang berkedip-kedip ini menunjukkan letak Farnsworth yang sedang dibawa Arthie."

Dean melirik layar Farnsworth yang sedang digenggam Sam sambil mengeluh sinis. "Oh, bagus! Kenapa baru sekarang? Dari tadi aku sangat menikmati tidur di dalam taksi sambil keliling kota!"

"Well, setidaknya aku baca buku petunjuknya. Bukannya tidur melulu," balas Sam tajam.

"Kalau begitu mari bersorak untukmu, bocah kuliahan," gerutu Dean, memberengut.

Wajah Dean masih tetap kusut saat mereka berjalan mengelilingi gedung balai lelang yang megah itu. Sam yang sudah terbiasa mendengarkan gerutuan kakaknya hanya memilih untuk mendiamkan Dean. Lagipula, Dean menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat seperti ini saja membuat sudah membuat Sam cukup bersyukur. Setidaknya ini berarti Dean sudah puas mengomel.

"Aneh," kata Sam. "Semua orang di sini kenapa ya? Sepertinya mereka baru saja melihat sesuatu di langit. Mereka semua terlihat kebingungan."

Komentar Sam ini memang ada benarnya. Seperti yang sudah kita tahu sebelumnya, Arthie telah meledakkan Bunga Es untuk menghipnotis semua orang yang berada di sekitar lokasi. Lima belas menit telah berlalu, pengaruh Bunga Es itu pun sudah hilang. Kini orang-orang pun kebingungan begitu tersadar dari hipnotis. Tentu saja akan mengherankan kalau tiba-tiba leher mereka jadi pegal karena terlalu lama memandangi langit, padahal mereka sendiri lupa sama sekali apa yang tadi sedang mereka pandangi.

"Tidak ada tabrakan pesawat," seloroh Dean asal, ikut-ikutan mendongak. "Cuma mendung yang lumayan tebal. Mungkin saja langit mendung bisa membuat orang-orang London kebingungan."

Sam memutar bola matanya. "Oh, sudahlah…"

Kedua pria itu menuju ke bagian belakang balai lelang. Seperti biasa, untuk mencari pintu masuk supaya mereka bisa diam-diam menyusup ke dalam gedung. Namun baru beberapa saat melangkah, Sam meminta Dean berhenti. Rupanya Farnsworth di tangannya menunjukkan kalau Arthie sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam gedung.

"Sepertinya Arthie sedang berlari di dalam lorong gelap itu. Se—seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya," kata Sam dengan wajah tegang.

Telunjuknya menuding ke sebuah lorong sempit di mana cahaya matahari diblokir oleh gedung-gedung tinggi yang mengapitnya. Memang sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba saja Arthie memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam lorong gelap yang tidak jelas kemana ujungnya itu.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang mengejar sesuatu," sahut Dean logis.

Maka tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka berdua langsung berlarian menyusul Arthie, menyusuri lorong gelap dan becek itu. Sam dan Dean semakin mempercepat lari mereka begitu mendengar suara jeritan yang datang dari suatu tempat di ujung lorong tersebut. Mereka mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Arthie. Insting pemburu mereka yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Arthie!" teriak Sam begitu ia sampai di belokan gang.

Mereka mendapati Arthie sudah terkapar lemas di sana. Tapi pria itu tidak sendirian. Ada seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang berdiri di dekatnya, memandangi Arthie dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menembak Arthie dengan pistol aneh di tangannya. Kedatangan Winchester bersaudara membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut. Apalagi karena mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Bela?!" Dean mengerjapkan matanya.

Seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang baru saja terpergok berbuat kriminal, gadis bernama Bela itu pun langsung melarikan diri. Dean memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Dia sudah hafal dengan tindak-tanduk Bela yang mencurigakan ini. Sementara Sam lebih dahulu memeriksa keadaan Arthie yang tergolek lemah dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Arthie…?"

"Di—dia membawanya. Membawa kalung dan… Teslaku…" kata Arthie tersengal.

Tesla. Mendengarnya, Sam segera teringat pistol aneh yang dibawa lari Bela tadi. Dia sempat membaca buku petunjuk yang diberikan Arthie tadi. Di sana menyebutkan kalau Tesla adalah nama pistol yang dirancang untuk menembakkan arus listrik dan mampu memingsankan korbannya. Untuk kasus ini, alih-alih pistol, Sam dan Dean masing-masing membawa satu Tesla, seperti halnya Arthie.

Kotak kuningan berukir di tangan Bela tadi pasti berisi kalung Orpheus, pikir Sam.

Oh, ini berarti lagi-lagi Bela membuktikan kepiawaiannya dalam mencuri benda-benda keramat yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Sam benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi Bela adalah pencuri yang sering berurusan dengan Winchester bersaudara setiap kali ada benda keramat yang membuat ulah. Gadis itu selalu pintar memanfaatkan segala kesempatan untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Yeah, karena Bela menjual semua benda curiannya ke kolektor barang antik dengan harga tinggi.

Sam dan Dean sudah sangat muak dengan kasus kaki kelinci pembawa keberuntungan, tangan terkutuk yang diawetkan, dan yang terakhir, Colt mereka, yang diambil alih oleh Bela sebelum akhirnya diuangkan.

"Cepat, nak!" teguran Arthie membuat Sam tersadar.

Dengan agak terpaksa, Sam meninggalkan Arthie yang masih terbaring kesakitan untuk berlari menyusul Dean dan Bela. Dia sudah punya Tesla yang siap ditembakkan untuk pertama kali dengan Bela sebagai target. Tapi dia tak yakin kalau Dean tahu cara memakai pistol listrik itu. Apalagi Bela juga punya Tesla yang ia rampas dari tangan Arthie.

"Berhenti!" teriak Sam saat melihat Dean dan Bela sedang berkejar-kejaran cukup jauh di depannya. Untung saja dia masih bisa menyusul mereka.

Lorong itu memang panjang, mirip sebuah labirin. Rasanya sudah lama mereka berlarian di sepanjang lorong, beberapa kali belok kanan dan kiri, dan menerobos pagar rusak. Seperti sedang marathon di antara gedung-gedung bertingkat saja. Beberapa kali mereka pun hampir kehilangan Bela.

Saat tampaknya Bela hampir bisa lolos dari kejaran Winchester bersaudara, dia memilih gang yang salah. Gang gelap itu berakhir di sebuah jalan buntu. Gadis itu pun menghentikan pelariannya dengan kedua tungkai lemas dan nafas terengah-engah. Namun dari sinar matanya yang tajam, kelihatannya dia belum ingin menyerah.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Bela," ujar Dean geram, sambil mengatur nafas. "Cukup mengejutkan kita bisa bertemu di sini. Tapi kami tidak jauh-jauh menyeberangi lautan demi menemuimu. Jadi, berikan kotak itu!"

Bela mengulum senyum yang membuat perasaan Sam jadi tidak enak. Ekspresi licik gadis itu belum juga hilang. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, Sam tak tahu pasti. Namun Bela adalah orang yang pandai bersilat lidah. Mereka tetap tak boleh lengah walau Bela sudah terpojok begini.

"Aku juga tidak jauh-jauh kemari untuk bertemu dua orang otak udang seperti kalian," balas Bela tajam. "Aku datang demi uang. Uang yang banyak. Banyak sekali."

"Tak mengagetkan," sahut Sam sambil menodongkan Teslanya.

Dengan kikuk, Dean ikut-ikutan menodongkan Tesla ke arah Bela. Target mereka berdua pun menodongkan Tesla hasil rampasannya tadi ke arah Sam dan Dean bergantian. Tampaknya Bela belum tahu siapa yang ingin ia tembak, Sam atau Dean. Dua-duanya sama-sama menggiurkan.

"Jangan bodoh, Bela. Kau tak tahu cara memakai alat itu," gertak Sam, melirik Dean yang rupanya merasa tersindir.

"Oh… Aku sudah mencobanya pada bos kalian tadi, kalau kalian ingin bukti," seloroh Bela dengan senyum yang memperjelas raut tamak di wajah cantiknya.

Jantung Sam berdegup saat Bela menarik picu Tesla. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Dean pun merasa gentar. Tesla di tangan Bela sudah membuat Arthie roboh dan tak ada jaminan kalau mereka tidak akan bernasib serupa. Sorot tajam di mata coklat tua Bela pun mengisyaratkan kalau ia tak akan ragu menembak Sam atau Dean.

"A—apa?! Sial!" umpat Bela tiba-tiba. "Benda ini pakai baterai?!"

Teslanya macet, hanya mengeluarkan semacam bunga api kecil di ujungnya, dan muncul tulisan "baterai lemah" di layar kecil Tesla itu.

"Haha! Ternyata kau memang tak bisa memakai alat itu!" sahut Dean, nyaris bersorak saking girangnya.

Fakta menggelikan kalau ada sebuah senjata yang memakai baterai membuat Dean lupa kalau dia sendiri juga tidak bisa memakai Tesla.

"Aku tak bisa, huh? Rasakan ini!"

Tanpa diduga, Bela melemparkan Teslanya ke arah Dean dan menimpuk kepala targetnya dengan sukses.

Sam memberanikan diri menarik picu Teslanya. Untungnya, selama di hotel tadi dia sudah mengisi ulang baterai Tesla dan sedikit mengatur setelannya sesuai buku petunjuk. Seketika itu muncul seleret sinar putih menyala yang nyaris menyambar tubuh Bela.

Sontak saja ini membuat Bela gusar. Kali ini yang dikeluarkan gadis itu dari balik mantelnya adalah pistol sungguhan. Dia pernah menembak bahu Sam sekali, dan tampaknya ia harus mengulanginya lagi sekarang.

Suara letusan pistol memecah keheningan. Sam berhasil menghindar dan membalasnya dengan menembakkan Teslanya lagi. Di sisi lain, Dean sudah lebih dulu bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong sampah, mengumpat-umpat karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakai Tesla. Tentunya ia ingin sekali bisa membantu Sam.

Bela, yang rupanya menyadari masalah yang dialami Dean, membidikkan pistolnya ke tempat persembunyian Dean. Dua kali pistol itu menyalak, sebelum sinar Tesla Sam menyerempet tangan Bela dan membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau! Berengsek!" umpat Bela, memegangi tangannya yang kini tak lagi mulus.

Terdapat bekas hangus di tempat sinar Tesla Sam menyambarnya tadi. Rasanya pasti seperti habis tersetrum listrik dengan kejutan yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"Menyerahlah, Bela!" gertak Dean sambil muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Cepat-cepat Dean merebut pistol Bela yang terjatuh. Tampaknya ia sudah kangen memegang pistol yang 'normal'. Baginya, Tesla itu sangat merepotkan. Masa memakainya saja harus pakai menyetel, menyetrum baterai, dan membaca buku petunjuk dulu?

"Sekarang, serahkan kotak itu!" perintah Sam.

Kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh akan menembakkan Teslanya ke tubuh Bela kalau perlu. Bukan sekedar tembakan menyerempet lagi seperti tadi.

"Tentu."

Ucapan Bela ini mengagetkan Sam dan Dean. Bukan karena gadis itu ternyata mudah sekali menyerah. Tapi karena sikapnya sudah berubah begitu tenang. Air mukanya pun tampak sangat puas dan angkuh. Untuk sekali lagi, Sam merasa senyum di bibir merah Bela ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Bukan kepada kalian tapinya," sambung Bela.

Belum sempat Sam atau Dean menyadari apa yang terjadi, mendadak saja ada seseorang yang muncul dari belakang mereka dan menghantam kepala Dean sampai ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Sam sempat melihat pelakunya, seorang pria tinggi besar berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Namun pria itu tak mau membiarkan Sam menarik picu Teslanya. Dengan gerakannya yang seperti bayangan, tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sam dan meninju wajah Sam keras-keras sampai jatuh terjengkang. Sebelum pingsan, Sam melihat pria itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ada sepasang taring yang mencuat dari mulut pucat pria berjubah itu. Dia seorang vampir.


	7. Chapter 6

"Keluarlah dengan utuh," kata Fred dengan mimik serius saat melihat Bellona datang ke gudang sapu, kali ini sambil membawa sebaskom air untuk mengompres luka Marius.

Fred masih berjaga-jaga di depan pintu gudang. Ia belum ingin masuk ke rumahnya karena paling ia hanya akan menemui Mrs Weasley yang cemas dan ditanyai macam-macam tentang penyerangan di tokonya. Kadang, atau selalu, Fred berpikir kalau ibunya punya rasa cemas yang berlebihan, dan ia tak ingin memperparahnya.

"Err,,, Bagaimana dengan George?" tanya Fred sebelum Bellona masuk ke tempatnya menyembunyikan Marius. "Di—dia tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak. Mrs Weasley sudah menyembuhkan semua lukanya dalam sekejap dengan mantra-mantra dari buku Penolong Penyembuh. George sudah pulih, sama sehatnya dengan saat dia baru dilahirkan." Bellona memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tipis.

Fred tampak begitu lega. Tapi wajahnya masih cemas saat bertanya sekali lagi. "Dia tak bilang ada vampir di sini pada Mom, kan? Mom tanya apa saja pada George tadi?"

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama, jawabannya tidak. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, jawabannya bohong besar. George bilang dia baru saja mengalahkan segerombolan pria bertubuh besar karena masalah wanita. Aku terkejut Mrs Weasley percaya. Sekarang beliau sedang menceramahi George tentang trik-trik mencari pacar yang benar," jawab Bellona dengan ekspresi menahan geli.

"Oh syukurlah…"

"Sekarang aku sudah boleh masuk?" tanya Bellona. "Giliran Marius yang harus diobati."

"Kau tahu Bellona? Aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal ini. Leherku sedang dipertaruhkan kalau aku membiarkanmu menemui vampir itu di dalam sana. Oliver akan menggorok George dan aku kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa. Kami sudah janji akan menjagamu…"

"Jangan kejam begitu, Fred," balas Bellona tenang. "Dia sedang terluka di dalam sana. Apa yang kulakukan ini atas nama peri-kemanusiaan."

"Tapi dia bahkan bukan manusia!"

"Peri-kevampiran, kalau begitu," sahut Bellona, nyengir polos. "Biarkan aku masuk, kumohon."

"Baik, ta—tapi aku ikut."

"Kau akan membuat gudang sapu ini jebol, Fred. Bisa dimasuki dua orang saja sudah untung, kau malah ingin membuatnya jauh lebih sesak lagi dengan tubuhmu. Kau baru boleh ikut masuk kalau tubuhmu setipis papan setrika, ngerti?"

Fred mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia membukakan pintu gudang untuk Bellona setelah memeriksa keadaan di dalam lebih dulu. Marius masih tergolek lemah dan tampak tak berbahaya di sana.

"Jangan mengintip!" pesan Bellona galak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengintip kok," balas Fred sebelum menutup pintu gudang. "Lagi pula gudang ini kan bukan kamar pengantin Bill dan Fleur. Tak ada yang bisa diintip…"

Bellona memastikan pintu gudang benar-benar tertutup rapat tanpa menyisakan celah untuk diterobos sinar matahari, sebelum ia berjongkok di sebelah Marius yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Hai… Ini a—aku…" sapa Bellona lirih, dengan senyum tipisnya. "Aku tak tahu obat atau mantra apa yang bagus untuk mengobati luka terbakar sinar matahari untuk vampir. Tapi aku tahu mantra yang cocok untuk mengobati kulit yang terkena api. Untuk manusia tapi…"

Di dalam gudang yang cukup gelap itu, Bellona bisa merasakan bagaimana cara Marius menatapnya. Masih sama seperti kemarin, tatapannya penuh kerinduan bercampur kesedihan. Ini membuat Bellona jengah. Dia belum pernah berduaan dengan seorang pria di dalam ruang yang sempit dan segelap ini, bahkan saat ia sedang bersama Oliver. Kata nenek itu berbahaya hei... *halah*

"Tapi, sebelumnya kupikir aku harus mengompres lukamu dulu dengan air. Apa cara ini benar ya? Haduh, tak tahu deh, "kata Bellona lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak perlu." Kali ini Marius menyahut dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

Mendadak bulu kuduk Bellona meremang. Bukan karena ketakutan. Hanya saja ada perasaan aneh yang sedang menjalarinya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu," kata Bellona, menelan ludahnya. Ia gugup sekali. "Boleh aku lihat luka-lukamu, kan?" sambung gadis itu setelah membuat ujung tongkatnya menyala dengan mantra Lumos non-verbal.

Marius tak menjawabnya. Hanya memandangi wajah Bellona lekat-lekat dan membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah. Vampir itu masih tetap diam saat Bellona nekat menurunkan tudung jubahnya. Tampaknya Marius sengaja membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa pun semaunya. Dilihat dari cara memejamkan matanya, Bellona beranggapan kalau Marius bahkan tampak sangat menikmati perhatian yang diberikan terhadapnya.

"Aneh…" ucap Bellona pelan.

Tongkat sihirnya menyinari wajah Marius dan tak menemukan luka apa pun di sana. Wajah itu bersih dan mulus. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernah terbakar.

Tanpa sadar, Bellona menyentuh dagu Marius dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Tak lama kemudian jemari Bellona sudah menelusuri wajah Marius yang masih membisu. Bellona tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Marius ketika tangan halusnya membelai wajah vampir itu. Mungkin ini karena Bellona sudah terbiasa mengobati wajah Oliver yang sering kali pulang dengan luka-luka terkena Bludger sehabis bermain Quidditch. Yang membuat gadis itu tersanjung adalah Oliver lebih memilih diobati Bellona daripada diobati tim medis klubnya. Namun untuk kali ini, seharusnya Bellona ingat kalau yang sedang diperiksanya ini bukanlah pacarnya sendiri.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bellona kaget sekali saat Marius menangkap tangannya. Tapi vampir itu hanya ingin menempelkan tangan Bellona ke wajahnya, ingin agar tangan itu terus membelai wajahnya.

"Kumohon, jangan berhenti…" pinta Marius sambil menggenggam tangan Bellona yang masih menempel di pipinya. "…Saphirre."

"Hei. Namaku Bellona," balas Bellona, berusaha menarik lepas tangannya.

Namun Marius masih berkeras menahan tangan gadis itu, sampai akhirnya Bellona menyerah dan membiarkan tangannya tetap menempel di wajah Marius.

"Oh, baiklah, tuan vampir. Kau boleh mengompres wajahmu dengan tanganku. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, wajahmu sedingin es," kata Bellona agak takut. "Sekarang, katakan apa alasan mengapa kau terus menyebut-nyebut nama Sapi'i… eh Sapir itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Marius hanya memandangi wajah Bellona tanpa berkedip. Ada ekspresi terpesona dan binar di matanya. Ketika Bellona yang semakin risih memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya, tangan Marius terulur dan mengangkat lembut dagu gadis itu.

"Saphirre. Dia adalah… Dia istriku…" jawab Marius lirih.

"Apa dia mirip pokemon?" tanya Bellona polos.

"Dia mirip denganmu. Kalian sangat mirip. Alis, mata, hidung, dan bibir," jelas Marius sambil meraba-raba wajah Bellona dengan penuh rasa sayang. Seketika Bellona merasa wajahnya seperti sedang diseka dengan air es. "Hanya saja rambut Saphirre coklat tembaga, bukan coklat tua sepertimu."

"A—aku mengerti sekarang… Hanya saja, aku bukan Sapir, Marius. Aku ini Bellona. Bellona Bonifacio." Bellona mulai merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih serius. Dia ingin meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini.

Marius menggeleng, tersenyum pahit. Perlahan-lahan ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Bellona. Sementara itu Bellona menarik tangannya yang hampir kebas karena cukup lama menempel pada wajah Marius yang dingin.

"Sapir itu… Istrimu… A—apa dia vampir juga?" tanya Bellona hati-hati.

"Bukan. Dia sama sepertimu. Dia seorang manusia."

"Ohh… Itu hebat… Seperti Twillight…" sahut Bellona lugu. Marius kembali menatapnya dengan sorot ingin tahu. "Terus… Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, Marius butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menjawabnya. Dia perlu merenung dulu selama beberapa menit, menengadah dan menerawang tanpa kata, sampai akhirnya menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Dia sudah meninggal lebih dari seabad yang lalu, meninggalkan aku seorang diri menghabiskan sisa keabadian."

"Seabad yang lalu itu sudah lama sekali. Umurku bahkan belum sampai seperempatnya. Tapi kau masih terus mencintainya, Marius?"

"Begitulah," balas Marius sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Liontin ini yang selalu menguatkanku. Entah bagaimana aku selalu percaya dia akan kembali lagi suatu saat, lalu aku melihatmu dan langsung teringat kepada Saphirreku…" sambungnya, menunjukkan sebuah kalung liontin dengan dua buah foto hitam putih yang menggantung di lehernya.

Saat sinar dari ujung tongkat Bellona menerangi liontion Marius, Bellona dapat melihat kalau foto seorang gadis di liontin itu memang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Wajah gadis bernama Saphirre itu seolah pinang dibelah dua dengannya. Pantas saja Marius sering menganggapnya sebagai Saphirre.

"Itu manis sekali! Kau sampai rela memakai liontin itu selama sekian lama untuk mengenangnya," komentar Bellona tulus. "Oh, aku juga punya. Oliver dan aku sama-sama memakainya. Kami sudah mengganti fotonya dengan foto terbaru kami saat liburan bersama di Tahiti bulan lalu. Saat itu dia mengajakku berapparate bolak-balik supaya lebih irit ongkos transport dan akomodasi. Jadi siangnya kami jalan-jalan di pantai, tapi malamnya kami tidur di rumah masing-masing. Padahal liburan kami seminggu. Bayangkan saja!"

Bellona menceritakan ini dengan ekspresi riang sambil memamerkan liontin berbentuk hati di lehernya. Dia tak sadar kalau Marius sama sekali tidak terlihat senang saat mendengar cerita romantisnya bersama Oliver ini.

"Oliver itu siapa?" tanya Marius kaku.

"Dia pacarku," jawab Bellona, tersipu. "Orang paling sial di dunia yang memilih untuk memacariku, katanya. Tapi dia juga bilang kalau dia akan jauh lebih sial kalau sampai memutuskanku. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa lepas dariku."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya."

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup, Saphirre! Kau harus menghentikan semua ini!" kata Marius dengan nada bicara meninggi.

"A—apa?"

"Kau adalah Margouritte Elfrieda Livvy Spencer alias Saphirre, istriku. Kau tak ingat siapa itu Bellona Bonifacio. Kau tak kenal Oliver mana pun. Dan sekarang juga kau harus ikut aku pulang!"

Bellona menyadari ada bahaya dalam kemarahan Marius ini. Refleks, dia pun berusaha bangkit dan keluar secepatnya dari tempat itu. Namun Marius lebih cepat tanggap. Saat vampir itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mendadak leher Bellona terasa seperti tercekik sepasang tangan yang tak kelihatan. Gadis itu susah bernafas.

"Membangkang pada suami, eh?" kata Marius tajam, kepalan tangannya semakin erat.

Tubuh Bellona kini semakin terasa lemas. Gadis itu jatuh berlutut di hadapan Marius, megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya berubah memerah dengan urat yang menonjol di pelipis, tampak sangat tersiksa. Ketika Bellona mulai berpikir nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, Marius melepaskannya.

"Satu hal yang perlu aku ingatkan padamu, sayang, aku adalah hybrid. Aku jenis vampir generasi baru yang tidak takut matahari dan tidak selalu harus minum darah demi menyambung hidup. Yang tadi itu hanyalah sandiwara supaya kau kasihan kepadaku. Aku tahu kau tak akan tega membiarkan suamimu menderita, kan?" ujar Marius, menatap Bellona dengan ekspresi berpuas-diri. "Oh, ada kabar baik lagi, aku punya sepasang sayap."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Marius melemparkan jubahnya, memamerkan tubuh kekarnya yang bertelanjang dada. Sepasang sayap mirip sayap kelelawar berukuran sangat besar muncul dari balik punggungnya. Rentang sayap Marius bahkan membuat gudang sapu keluarga Weasley sampai tak cukup untuk menampungnya.

Di tengah rasa sesak di dadanya, Bellona terpana melihat perubahan fisik Marius yang tadinya kurus jangkung menjadi besar dan mengerikan begini.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang ke istana kita, Saphirre!" kata Marius sambil menggendong Bellona yang masih terkaget-kaget.

"Tapi—tapi… aku bukan Sapir…"

"Maka aku akan membuatmu jadi Saphirre," balas Marius, tersenyum misterius.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Marius mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat gudang sapu keluarga Weasley seketika hancur berantakan begitu ia terbang melesat keluar dengan Bellona dalam gendongannya, meninggalkan Fred yang terhenyak tak percaya di bawah sana.


	8. Chapter 7

Myka duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sementara Arthie yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang belum ingin berkomentar atas protes yang dilancarkan Myka hampir sepanjang malam. Posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan rupanya tidak membuat hati pria tua itu melunak. Dia masih saja tetap keras kepala dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari bawahannya.

Pagi hari ini Myka dan Pete memang sengaja langsung terbang ke London begitu mendengar Arthie terluka dalam sebuah serangan. Sebuah perjalanan panjang yang diisi Myka dengan perasaan panik, cemas, gemas, dan penasaran. Sebuah tanda tanya besar yang sampai detik ini belum terjawab adalah kenapa Arthie tidak menugaskan Myka dan Pete saja, atau paling tidak, meminta mereka berdua untuk mengawalnya.

"Setidaknya, kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, Arthie…" kata Myka setelah membisu selama sepuluh menit. "Kau terkena serangan jantung akibat tembakan Tesla itu…"

"Omong kosong. Aku tak apa-apa. Sedikit istirahat akan sangat membantu. Seharian ini aku sudah berbaring di dalam kamar mewah ini dan rasanya kondisiku semakin membaik. Sudah kubilang padamu kan, aku susah dibunuh. Aku akan terus hidup, Myka. Percayalah!"

Myka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin benar kata Arthie, kalau ia memang sekuat itu. Dulu dada Arthie pernah tertembus samurai keramat bernama Honjo Msamune dan dia masih bisa tetap bernapas tanpa harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Hanya sedikit obat dan perban yang rutin diganti beberapa hari sekali, dan dua bulan kemudian Arthie sudah pulih seperti semula. Tembakan Tesla bertegangan tinggi saja belum banyak berarti untuknya. Mengingat ini membuat Myka mulai bisa bernafas lega.

"Baiklah… Tapi aku tetap belum tahu apa alasanmu…"

"Kadang sesuatu tidak perlu dijelaskan. Apalagi kalau kau tidak terlibat di dalamnya," potong Arthie cepat-cepat.

Mereka sudah membahas tentang hal ini sejak Myka tiba di London sore tadi. Wajar kalau pria itu tidak ingin terus memperpanjang masalah.

"Sayangnya, mulai detik ini aku dan Pete akan menggantikan tugasmu. Kami sudah punya surat perintahnya dari Mrs Frederick," balas Myka, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sini. Kami akan mulai bekerja."

Dengan sedikit berpuas diri, Myka beranjak dari kursinya. Dia memang tidak suka diremehkan begini oleh atasannya. Apalagi dia selalu menyelesaikan setiap misi yang diperintahkan Arthie dengan baik. Maka tak ada alasan kalau kali ini dia dilarang menyelidiki kasus kalung liontin Orpheus. Myka ingin sekali membuktikan kalau sifat overprotektif Arthie ini tidak perlu. Dia kan sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

"My—Myka…" sergah Arthie, saat Myka hendak keluar dari kamar hotel. "Salah satu yang membuatku tidak menugaskanmu adalah… kau dan Pete—Kalian tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian hadapi ini…"

"Maka kami akan cari tahu," balas Myka tegas dan penuh percaya diri sebelum menutup pintu.

[center] *** [/center]

"Lama sekali di dalam sana," keluh Pete saat melihat Myka menghampirinya.

Pria bertubuh tegap itu sudah pegal duduk di lobi. Sepertinya ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama lima jam untuk menunggu Myka membujuk Arthie agar mau membuka mulut tentang kasus ini. Kalau ia dipaksa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa pantatnya bisulan.

Myka menggeleng. Pete mengeluh pelan.

"Lalu sekarang ini bagaimana? Kita tak punya apa pun untuk melanjutkan misi Arthie," tanya Myka. Pertanyaan yang sepertinya lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, mengingat wanita itu selalu menganggap semua jawaban Pete konyol.

"Err… Kita tanya Mrs Frederick?" usul Pete, nyengir.

Seperti yang biasa terjadi, bibir Myka mengerut dan membentuk senyum mencemooh. Mungkin juga dia sedang membatin apa Pete tidak bisa sekali saja memberikan jawaban cerdas.

"Kita tanya Mrs Frederick, lalu Mrs Frederick tanya ke Arthie, lalu Arthie tetap bungkam. Kau pikir alur setan ini bisa berhasil," ledek Myka.

"Oh, baiklah. Baik," kuap Pete. Dia tak ingin diceramahi Myka dulu. Pinggangnya masih pegal karena kebanyakan duduk. "Kita tanya mereka saja."

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Ya mereka. Mereka di sana itu."

Pete menelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kalau yang ia maksud sebagai 'mereka' adalah dua orang pria yang juga sedang berada di lobi. Entah kali ini Myka berpura-pura tidak melihat kedua pria itu atau apa. Tapi harusnya dia tahu kalau tadi kedua pria yang mengaku bernama Dean dan Sam Winchester itu berkata kalau mereka telah disewa Arthie. Bahkan mereka berdualah yang terbang bersama Arthie dari Dakota ke London, alih-alih Pete dan Myka.

"Oh," balas Myka pendek, memandangi Dean dan Sam yang sedang duduk di sudut lobi dan tampak sedang memanfaatkan fasilitas Wi-Fi. "Aku… tidak terlalu… yakin…"

Diam-diam, Pete mendengus geli melihat bagaimana cara Myka menatap kedua pria itu. Tatapan inilah yang biasa diberikan Myka saat ia beranggapan kalau Pete sedang mencoba menjilat Arthie atau kalau Arthie sedikit pilih kasih kepada Pete. Walau sedikit sebal jika mengingatnya, Pete tahu Myka selalu berusaha memonopoli Arthie. Tapi Pete maklum saja. Toh Myka memang membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah. Sejak kecil hubungan Myka dengan ayahnya memang tidak baik.

"Hai," sapa salah satu dari Winchester bersaudara untuk Myka saat wanita itu mendekati mereka. "Aku Dean Winchester dan dia adikku, Sam."

"Agen Bering," balas Myka kaku, sambil menunjukkan lencananya. Tidak seperti Pete yang langsung duduk di sebelah Dean, wanita itu masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu, bung?" tanya Pete ramah. Selama menunggu Myka tadi, dia memilih untuk ngobrol dengan Dean dan sedikit ditimpali oleh Sam yang sedang asyik berselancar di dunia maya. Karena itulah mereka sudah mulai akrab.

"Lumayan banyak, Pete. Internet. Sangat membantu," balas Dean nyengir, melirik adiknya yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya.

Mungkin Myka bisa merasakan kalau Pete dan Dean mulai akrab, dan ia tak terlalu suka dengan ini, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin. Tapi Pete cuek saja. Salah sendiri Myka meninggalkannya terlalu lama sendirian. Toh mengobrol dengan Winchester bersaudara juga bukan perbuatan melanggar hukum. Salah satu hal yang membuat Pete senang kepada dua pria ini adalah karena mereka bisa menjabarkan petualangan mereka melawan makhluk-makhluk 'menakjubkan'. Bagi Pete, cerita Sam dan Dean sangat keren.

"Jadi, kalian pemburu hantu, monster, dan makhluk gaib semacamnya, begitu?" tanya Myka masih dengan nada bicara formal. "Punya kartu tanda pengenal, sertifikat, surat ijin operasi, atau semacamnya?"

Pete dan Dean saling pandang sejenak. Dean tersenyum lucu saat Pete menaikkan kedua alisnya, memintanya untuk bersabar secara non-verbal.

"Kami tak punya omong kosong semacam itu," balas Dean dengan nada bergurau. Tapi pilihan katanya yang terkesan kasar membuat kedua Myka terbelalak. Di lain pihak, Pete berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Myka.

Percakapan Pete dengan Dean dan Sam selama beberapa jam tadi membuat Pete bisa lebih memahami karakter dua bersaudara itu. Lagipula, antar sesama pria biasanya memang lebih cepat akrab. Beda dengan Myka yang memilih pendekatan formal, Pete menganggap Sam dan Dean sebagai kawan seprofesi. Toh pekerjaan mereka memang ada mirip-miripnya. Pekerjaan mereka sama-sama tidak umum dan dirahasiakan dari publik, obyek buruan mereka sama-sama punya kekuatan supranatural dan membahayakan nyawa banyak orang, dan metode kerja mereka pun perlu banyak mengusut misteri.

"Kalau begitu, harus bagaimana cara kami mempercayai kualitas dan kredibilitas kalian?" tanya Myka lagi. Pertanyaan ini terdengar lumayan menohok.

"Dengar, ma'am," kata Dean sesopan mungkin, tapi ia menyelinginya dengan kerlingan nakal. "Kalau pemburu adalah profesi yang secara resmi diatur dalam undang-undang atau peraturan-orang-jenius-semacam itu, maka bisa dipastikan kami akan menunjukkan surat-surat sakti itu kepadamu."

"Oh." Myka menghela nafas panjang, masih tetap ragu.

"Kami tak butuh surat atau prosedural aneh-aneh selama bertahun-tahun membasmi 'kecoak-kecoak' itu. Yang jelas, kami datang, kami serang, dan kami menang. Vini Vidi Vici. [i] Happy Ending [/i] bagi semua orang. Tamat," jelas Dean lantang.

"Kau salah, Dean…" ujar adik Dean, Sam, yang mendadak buka mulut. "Vini Vidi Vici artinya kami datang, kami lihat, kami menang."

Kali ini giliran Myka yang menahan senyum geli. Ucapan kalem Sam bisa membuat wajah Dean tersipu. Bagaimana tidak kalau ucapan lantang dan meyakinkan itu malah belepotan.

"Maksudku ya begitu, Sammy," Dean menimpalinya dengan malu-malu.

"Okelah. Sebenarnya terserah kalian sih. Bukan urusan kami," ujar Myka kembali ke sikap asalnya yang kaku dan sok formal. "Tapi kurasa kerja kalian yang tak beres telah membuat Arthie terluka. Dengan menyesal, kupikir kalian harus berkemas-kemas malam ini juga."

Sontak rahang Dean terkatup rapat, tampak geram. Sedangkan Sam yang tadinya acuh dengan pembicaraan ini mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Myka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tak bisa begitu, ma'am!"protes Dean.

"Kami akan tetap membayar kalian. Akomodasi dan tiket pesawat juga tetap kami tanggung. Kami hanya ingin kalian menjauh dari kasus ini. Titik."

"Myka!" tegur Pete.

Sifat arogan dan perfeksionis Myka muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Mungkin Myka benar kalau Winchester bersaudara gagal melindungi Arthie dan kalung liontin Orpheus. Tapi satu-satunya petunjuk untuk membawa kembali kalung itu ada pada kedua pemburu itu. Mengusir keduanya justru akan membuat tugas Pete dan Myka bertambah berat. Mereka harus mulai dari nol, bahkan mungkin minus. Satu-satunya plus dalam kasus ini cuma komunitas vampir yang belum pernah mereka hadapi selama ini.

"Myka, kupikir kau sudah melampaui kewenanganmu. Aku tak percaya Arthie menyuruhmu memberhentikan mereka," protes Pete.

Pete yakin sekali kalau alasan Arthie menyewa dua orang pemburu daripada harus menugaskan anak buahnya sendiri adalah karena pria tua itu sangat peduli dengan keselamatan Pete dan Myka, Ditambah lagi, Arthie pernah bilang kalau ia hanya mempercayai orang-orang yang terpilih. Maka secara tak langsung, Winchester bersaudara punya kepercayaan penuh dari Arthie. Bahkan mereka sampai dipinjami peralatan agen Gudang 13.

"Memang tidak. Tapi melihat kondisi Arthie dan ketidakberesan kerja mereka, kupikir kita tak mungkin bisa meneruskan misi ini kalau mereka masih tetap ada di sini."

"Kami bahkan belum mulai bekerja, ma'am," sahut Sam lugas, tapi tetap sopan.

"Yeah. Kami habiskan berjam-jam menyebrangi lautan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa di dalam pesawat, lalu aku bahkan baru tidur satu jam di President Suite, dan kami belum sampai dua puluh empat jam ada di London, sekarang kau malah menyuruh kami kembali terbang melintasi benua. Apa ini jenis Triathon yang kau sukai, ma'am?"

"Dean, tenanglah…" pinta Sam saat melihat Dean dan Myka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, seolah sudah siap adu jotos. Biarpun kurus begitu, Myka masih lebih tinggi dari Dean.

"Beri mereka kesempatan kedua, Myka. Kita masih butuh bantuan mereka. Kumohon."

Kali ini Pete juga ikut bangkit dari kursinya seraya menengahi Dean dan Myka. Dia tahu betul kalau Myka jago karate dan sama sekali tak takut kalau harus berkonfrontasi dengan pria kekar seperti Dean.

"Kesempatan kedua? Maksudmu seperti saat kau diberhentikan, lalu tiba-tiba pindah tugas bersamaku?" tanya Myka, terang-terangan menyindir.

Pete tidak suka Myka mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini. Apalagi di depan orang lain begini. Dia sadar kalau sampai sekarang Myka masih menganggap kebersamaan mereka dalam satu tim adalah sebuah keterpaksaan atau kecelakaan. Namun Pete menguatkan diri untuk menjawab pendek, "Ya."

Jawaban Pete tidak serta merta membuat Myka melunak. Bibir tipis wanita itu masih tampak tak rela menerima kehadiran Winchester bersaudara ke dalam tim mereka. Penyebabnya bisa jadi adalah karena Myka terlanjur beranggapan kalau Sam dan Dean sudah merebut misinya, dan juga hal yang terpenting untuknya, kepercayaan Arthie. Memikirkan ini membuat Pete jadi tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah," kata Myka pada akhirnya. Pete lega. Namun rupanya ini bukan keputusan final dari Myka, karena ia menyambungnya lagi dengan semacam komando. "Aku ingin kalian menyerahkan berkas kasus, berita acara penyelidikan, data-data tentang kalung itu dan vampir yang kalian bilang sudah merebutnya sekarang juga!"

"A—apa?" Sam dan Dean melongo.

"Mereka bukan FBI. Tak ada sistem kerja seperti itu," tukas Pete cepat-cepat.

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Myka dengan senyum mencibirnya yang mulai akrab di mata Winchester bersaudara. "Pantas kerja kalian tak beres."

"Bukan begitu… Lagipula, kau juga bukan bos kami. Bukan kau yang pegang kendali," balas Pete.

Untuk sekian kali, masalah siapa yang bos dan siapa yang bukan membuat Pete mendongkol. Sejak awal perkenalan mereka dulu, Myka memang sudah sok ngebos.

"Arthie bilang seseorang di antara kita harus menentukan tujuan dan memimpin misi, Pete. Kami berdua, aku dan Arthie, setuju kalau orang yang dimaksudkan adalah aku. Arthie menunjukku secara tidak langsung sebagai ketua tim."

Pete mendengus. Pengakuan Myka ini terdengar lucu baginya. Pangkat dan jabatan Myka tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka satu tingkat. Tapi sepertinya sudah bawaan Myka sejak lahir untuk membuat dirinya terlihat jauh lebih penting dari orang lain.

"Aku beri kalian waktu dua jam deh," perintah Myka pada Sam dan Dean. "Serahkan laporan kalian secepatnya padaku."

"Tak perlu menunggu dua jam. Kami sudah selesai dengan laporan kami. Ditulis tangan sih. Bukan khas FBI," sahut Sam tajam. Rupanya sementara Myka berselisih paham dengan Dean dan Pete, Sam masih bisa terus konsentrasi meriset.

Myka meraih robekan kertas yang diserahkan Sam. Ekspresi dinginnya mulai mencair. Mungkin karena ia kesulitan memahami maksud kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis dalam kertas itu.

"Sedikit presentasi, mungkin," usul Sam, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jelaskan!" pinta Myka kaku.

"Ada seseorang yang rupanya seprofesi dengan kami, namun ia bekerja di sebuah organisasi yang bergerak pada riset tentang mitos, legenda perkotaan, makhluk gaib, dan lain sebagainya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan masyarakat. Anthony Frente, namanya. Ia punya sebuah blog. Salah satu dari isi blognya menyebutkan tentang hasil penelitiannya di tahun 1960-an di London. Dia meneliti tentang vampir di kota ini…"

"Tunggu dulu," potong Myka. "Bagaimana bisa kita… Bagaimana kalau dia berbohong… Maksudku, meneliti vampir? Omong kosong apa ini?"

"Omong kosong yang kami percayai, ya. Selama ini kami punya beberapa situs dan blog sebagai sumber yang dapat dipercayai, ma'am. Blog ini sendiri sudah cukup membantu saat kami menghadapi vampir beberapa tahun lalu," balas Sam tenang.

"Lanjutkan saja, Sam. Aku ingin dengar," pinta Pete.

"Merujuk pada situs ini, salah satu tempat tertua di London yang menjadi tempat berkumpul komunitas vampir adalah sebuah bar bernama Feardorcha. Saat kuselidiki, tak ada bar yang bernama seperti itu di kota ini. Setelah aku teliti dari situs kota London dan daftar bangunan cagar budaya, ternyata Feardorcha adalah nama bangunan tua yang digunakan sebagai gudang senjata.

"Saat bernama Feardorscha sekitar seabad yang lalu, tempat itu memang sebuah bar. Tapi sekarang pemilik barunya memberi nama Battle of Fortune supaya cocok dengan isi gudangnya dan sekaligus membawa keberuntungan. Letaknya ada di sekitar pinggiran London."


	9. Chapter 8

"Kalau begitu, kita akan ke sana besok pagi. Persiapkan diri kalian dan beristirahatlah," ujar Myka dengan raut tegang.

"Sudah cukup jelas kalau begitu, nona Bos?" sindir Dean tajam.

Namun Myka sudah membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Pete sendiri mohon diri untuk mempersiapkan peralatannya sesaat setelah Myka pergi. Kini tinggal Dean dan Sam berdua di lobi hotel.

"Aku tak suka dipimpin seorang wanita dan kali ini bukan karena masalah gender," keluh Dean, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk sambil menerawang.

Sam memilih untuk tak berkomentar. Dia sendiri juga tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Myka yang sok mengatur. Tapi lebih baik tidak usah mencari masalah dengan orang seperti itu.

"Hei, Dean. Kurasa aku sudah tahu siapa yang memukul kita sampai pingsan tadi," ujar Sam. "Duncan. Dia seorang gitaris band rock. Mengejutkan ya?"

Ucapan Sam ini membangkitkan kembali minat Dean. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu Dean memperhatikan monitor laptop Sam. Ketika Sam memutarkan video konser suatu band yang baru saja diunduhnya dari Youtube, Dean terpana. Dalam video itu ada adegan membanting gitar. Tapi kali ini gitar yang dibanting langsung remuk tak berbentuk begitu menyentuh lantai panggung.

"Kekuatan vampir…" desis Dean.

"Yup. Gaya menghantamkan gitar itu persis sama dengan gayanya saat menghantamkan balok kayu ke punggungmu. Tapi untungnya tidak sekuat saat dia membanting gitar itu," jelas Sam. "Band ini bernama Fresh Blood. Band baru sih. Tapi mereka langsung tenar. Selain karena lagu mereka bagus dan penampilan mereka lumayan keren, juga karena ada selentingan gosip kalau vokalis mereka, Marius, adalah vampir. Gosip tidak selalu salah. Kurasa bisa jadi itu benar."

"Lalu ternyata bukan hanya vokalisnya yang vampir. Keren," ujar Dean, tersenyum tipis. "Err… tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sam?"

"Menariknya. Pada awalnya aku hanya tak sengaja mendengarkan lagu mereka yang jadi pemuncak tangga lagu di radio. Lalu tadi saat aku tahu sesuatu tentang Feardorscha, aku ingat kalau dalam lirik lagu mereka itu disebutkan secara tersirat tentang Feardorscha. Secara tersirat, lagu itu mengatakan kalau Feardorscha adalah oasis mereka. Aku sudah cek berulang-ulang sambil menghubungi Bobby tadi.."

Kali ini layar laptop Sam menampilkan lirik lagu Fresh Blood yang berjudul Darkness of Night. Sam menunjukkan beberapa baris lirik yang jadi petunjuknya.

[i] I'm not running away, been waiting this so long in Feardorscha

My destinations always are known, I'll find my way there

We'll stand right there, come on you falsehood deceitful liar

My devils appetite is tonight and now I'm allright [/i]

Dean sempat terpana selama beberapa saat. Dia tahu kalau Sam cerdas. Tapi memecahkan kasus dalam lima jam? Terasa seperti habis gelap terbitlah terang. Sangat mencerahkan.

"…dan aku mencari video konsernya untuk memastikan tentang Duncan. Di situs resmi Fresh Blood ada profile personil mereka dan aku mengenali dia sebagai vampir yang menyerang kita. Kau tahu kan kalau aku melihat wajah vampir itu saat di lorong tadi pagi?"

"Maksudmu pria berbedak tebal dengan maskara itu yang menghajarku tadi? Bagus. Aku tak bisa menunggu lama untuk sedikit membalas dendam," kata Dean, meremas buku-buku jarinya.

"Lalu untuk kalung Orpheus. Mengejutkan. Karena ternyata kalau Orpheus yang berasal dari bahasa Yunani kita terjemahkan ke bahasa Inggris, maka dia akan punya artian yang sama dengan judul lagu band Fresh Blood tadi, Darkness of The Night. Kalau kita pikir secara logis, sepertinya band vampire ini punya hubungan tersendiri dengan kalung terkutuk itu sampai harus menciptakan lagu berjudul sama. Yang menulis lagu Darkness of The Night adalah vokalisnya, Marius. Dia kakak Duncan."

Sam memperlihatkan situs balai lelang Christine's dengan kalung liontin itu pada salah satu halaman katalognya. Gambar pada halaman itu memperlihatkan liontin kalung dalam posisi terbuka dan menampakkan dua buah foto hitam putih, foto seorang pria dan wanita.

"Kalau kita perbesar foto prianya di sini dan kita bandingkan dengan foto Marius dari situs resmi Fresh Blood. Butuh sedikit sentuhan Photoshop untuk menyimpulkan kalau…" kata Sam sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Mereka orang yang sama. Foto pria di liontin itu adalah foto Marius," jawab Dean begitu melihat hasilnya. Sam mengangguk.

"Sedangkan foto wanitanya sangat mirip dengan foto yang diberikan Arthie pada kita tadi pagi. Dia Margouritte Spencer alias Saphirre. Kupikir, Marge ini adalah kekasih atau malah istri Marius. Kau tahu, ada kebiasaan beberapa orang yang suka menyimpan foto pasangan mereka di dalam liontin."

Dean mengangguk. Terlihat paham dan sangat puas. Tapi sesaat kemudian muncul suatu pemikiran di dalam kepalanya.

"Hei, Sam. Kupikir dugaan Arthie salah tentang kenapa vampir-vampir itu membutuhkan liontin Orpheus. Entahlah, tapi dari foto di liontinnya, bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Marius hanya mengambil kalung miliknya. Milik istrinya, mungkin?"

"Tapi masa cuma itu?" Tampak keraguan jelas di wajah Sam. "Bagaimana dengan keterangan Arthie kalau kalung itu mengandung kutukan? Kalung itu punya kekuatan yang bisa membangkitkan yang sudah mati, Dean. Kutukan tidak bisa datang begitu saja tanpa sebab, kan?"


	10. Chapter 9

Bellona memandangi refleksi dirinya lewat sebuah cermin tua. Dia sempat pangling saat mendapati tampilan seorang wanita anggun dengan sebuah gaun bermodel kuno di cermin itu. Tampilan dirinya sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia memang diperintahkan oleh Marius untuk memakai gaun itu, gaun milik Saphirre. Namun Bellona tidak terbiasa memakai gaun sepanjang ini dan dia berkali-kali terserimpet saat berjalan. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk diam di atas ranjang. Kebingungan.

Bisa dibilang kalau sekarang ini dia sedang sangat gelisah dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia seorang diri di sebuah tempat asing dan entah ada di bagian sebelah mana dari London. Yang Bellona tahu hanyalah setelah menculiknya tadi pagi, Marius membawanya ke sebuah bangunan tua. Mungkin vampir itu sedang berusaha menyembunyikan Bellona di tempat yang disebutnya sebagai istana mereka ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ruangan tempatnya berada ini memang cukup luas, namun terasa sesak. Tentu saja. Dia sedang berada di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang bercahaya redup dan tanpa ventilasi. Pengap dan sesak adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Kalau ada satu hal yang membuat gadis itu cukup lega adalah karena dia belum melihat vampir lain di tempat ini kecuali Marius dan seorang vampir lagi, Duncan, yang adalah adik Marius.

Kini kedua vampir jantan itu tidak lagi berwujud pria tampan seperti semula, melainkan berwajah buas, bertubuh besar, dan bersayap. Dengan kata lain, wujud mereka jauh dari wujud manusia. Sungguh mengubah pandangan Bellona tentang vampir yang keren dan misterius. Gadis itu pun mulai menyesal. Seharusnya dia jangan kebanyakan nonton film horor-romance kalau tahu begini.

Lemari antik, ranjang dengan selambu, cermin tua berukir yang seram, dan semua perabotan di kamar itu membuat Bellona tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa lagi yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Dia berusaha optimis kalau Oliver pasti akan datang menyelamatkannya. Tapi Bellona tak ingin banyak berharap. Lagipula, Oliver hanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri kalau nekat datang kemari. Bisa dipastikan Marius tidak akan suka dan akan mencelakainya. Maka Bellona pun melakukan sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya selama ini, yaitu berpikir keras. Dia harus mencari cara sendiri untuk lolos.

Suara derit yang berasal dari pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Bellona terkesiap. Rupanya Marius yang datang. Masih dengan wujud monsternya yang bisa menakuti orang sampai mati berdiri, vampir itu mendekati ranjang tempat Bellona duduk gemetar, dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban yang membuat ranjang itu tidak jebol menahan bobot Marius yang seukuran beruang kutub.

"Kau masih pantas dengan gaun itu, Saphirre. Bahkan setelah sekian tahun," ujarnya.

Bellona berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, tapi hasilnya malah jadi seperti sedang meringgis. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan karena takut dan Bellona tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia takut begini. Karena dari semua film horor yang pernah ia tonton, Bellona tahu kalau vampir bisa mendengar bunyi jantung yang sedang memompa darah. Artinya Marius bisa dengan mudahnya mencium ketakutannya.

"A—aku… tak tahu… " kata Bellona lamat-lamat, mencoba menata perasaannya dan bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Kau masih merasa asing di tempat ini?" tanya Marius ramah.

Dengan kedua matanya yang cekung dan kelabu, ia menjelajahi raut cemas Bellona. Tapi sorot mata vampir itu terlihat penuh kasih sayang, bukan sorot kelaparan. Yeah, tentu dia masih menganggap Bellona sebagai istrinya yang telah tiada.

"Benarkah? Uh, well, aku… aku malah tak tahu kalau aku pernah kemari sebelumnya," balas Bellona kikuk, mendadak Marius meraih kedua tangannya dan mengenggamnya erat. Tangan Bellona yang mungil pun seolah tenggelam di antara tangan Marius yang besar dan berwarna pucat kebiruan.

"Kamar ini dulunya kamar tempat kita tidur…" jelas Marius. Saking kagetnya mendengar ini, Bellona sampai tersedak ludahnya dan batuk-batuk. "Ada yang salah? Kita kan suami-istri. Wajar saja itu."

"Ta—tapi… malam ini lebih baik aku tidur sendirian. Kau tak keberatan, kan?" pinta Bellona memelas. Tidur dengan monster? Demi kolor Morgana! Hell no! batin Bellona sepenuh hati.

Gadis itu lega sekali saat Marius mengangguk walau dengan raut kecewa. Tampaknya vampir itu tidak terlalu senang dengan ide ini. Marius, walau dia monster mengerikan, tapi dalam hatinya, Bellona tahu betul kalau Marius baik hati dan sangat pengertian. Marius sangat mencintai istrinya dan semua itu dibuktikan dari cara ia memperlakukan Bellona sepanjang hari ini.

Saat beberapa kali mereka berkontak mata, Bellona bisa melihat kalau mata cekung itu bersinar bahagia, mengingatkannya kepada pancaran mata Oliver saat mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan tim Quidditch asrama Gryffindor dulu. Ah, lagi-lagi Oliver. Rasa-rasanya Bellona memang tak akan bisa mengenyahkan Oliver dari kepalanya, bahkan saat sedang bersama dengan makhluk lain begini.

Segala hal yang dilakukan Marius kepadanya hari ini memang selalu mengingatkan Bellona kalau Oliver pun pernah melakukan hal yang sama untuknya. Memikirkan ini membuat gadis itu menyadari kalau Marius punya cinta yang tulus kepada Saphirre, mungkin sama tulusnya seperti Oliver kepadanya.

Mendadak Bellona merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain tumbuh dalam hatinya. Hanya rasa simpati, mungkin? Karena sebelumnya dia tak tahu kalau makhluk menakutkan seperti vampir pun bisa mencintai seseorang sama tulusnya dengan perasaan cinta manusia.

"Kau… Ap—apa kau takut padaku? Aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia kalau kau mau?" kata Marius dengan suara lembut campur mengiba. Dia menyadari kalau Bellona masih saja bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu. Sama saja bagiku. Kau tetap saja Marius," jawab Bellona masuk akal. Yeah, dalam manusia pun kau tetap terlihat menakutkan, batin Bellona.

Namun jawaban ini ditafsirkan lain oleh Marius. Wajah vampir itu pun yang langsung berseri-seri. Bellona sempat berpikir ini pertanda buruk, namun rupanya tidak seseram yang ia duga.

"Kau dulu pernah berkata begitu, Saphirre. Kau pernah bilang kalau apapun wujudku, aku masih tetap orang yang sama di balik wujud itu. Ku—kurasa kau sudah mulai ingat…"

Bellona tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Well, seharian ini Marius terus saja menganggap Bellona sebagai Saphirre yang sedang amnesia. Sampai begitu dalamkah rasa cintanya sampai ia jadi gila begini dan tak mampu menerima kenyataan? pikir Bellona bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Walau tak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Saphirre, ia mulai kasihan kepada Marius.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi pada Saphirre dulu?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dulu, maksudmu?" koreksi Marius. Agak kikuk, Bellona memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk. "Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas dulu, saat kau bilang kalau kau sedang sakit keras dan tak punya harapan lagi. Aku sangat takut waktu itu, sayang. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau jauh lebih takut dariku. Yang kutahu hanyalah kau sudah mencoba banyak ramuan, banyak mantra, dan jimat…"

"Err…? Dia—maksudku… Apa aku penyihir sama dengan aku yang sekarang ini?" tanya Bellona, tak peduli dengan kosakatanya yang terdengar belepotan.

"Ya, kau dulunya juga seorang penyihir. Kau menyebutnya dengan bangga kalau kau adalah seorang darah-murni. Kau terlahir untuk jadi penyihir, sama dengan aku yang terlahir sebagai vampir."

Bellona tercengang. Agak pusing kalau mengusutnya nanti, tapi dia mulai berpikir kalau mungkin saja Saphirre adalah salah satu kerabat jauhnya. Bellona sendiri adalah seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Kedua orangtuanya bukanlah penyihir, namun bisa dimungkinkan kalau ia mendapatkan kemampuan menyihir ini dari kerabatnya yang keturunan penyihir asli. Entah kerabat yang mana itu. Mengingat kemiripan fisik Bellona dengan Saphirre, maka kemungkinan kalau mereka punya hubungan darah pun sangat besar.

"Umm, Ewh, jadi…? Bagaimana? Apa yang kulakukan saat itu?" tanya Bellona, teringat dengan pertanyaannya yang belum tuntas terjawab.

"Kau meminta restuku untuk pergi mencari ramuan yang ampuh untuk penyakitmu," lanjut Marius sendu, wajahnya berubah semakin pucat seperti porselen. "Tadinya aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi, tapi kau berkeras ingin pergi sendirian. Kau bilang kau tak ingin mati. Kau bilang kau masih ingin bersamaku lebih lama lagi. Juga kau tak ingin membuatku menderita dan kesepian. Karena itulah, dengan berat hati aku membiarkanmu pergi. Apalagi karena kau berjanji akan segera kembali saat menemukan obatnya. Kita sudah melakukan sumpah tak-terlanggar waktu itu."

Sumpah tak-terlanggar? Wah, sampai separah itu? batin Bellona. Seperti yang diketahui kaum penyihir, sumpah tak-terlanggar adalah sumpah yang (tentu) tak bisa dilanggar atau nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggigitku waktu itu? Bukankah kalau aku jadi vampir, aku bisa terus hidup?" tanya Bellona.

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya. Kau bilang, kau tak mau jadi vampir. Kau tak tega menghisap darah orang atau hewan, atau apa pun. Kau terlahir sebagai manusia, dan itulah yang ingin kau pertahankan," jelas Marius. "Aku sendiri paham kenapa kau menolak menjadi vampir. Karena akan banyak orang yang berusaha membunuhmu kalau kau adalah monster. Jadi vampir itu tidak enak."

Kali ini Bellona tersenyum. Dia sudah tak terlalu takut lagi dengan Marius. Apalagi saat mendengar pengakuan vampir ini barusan. Bellona yakin Marius tidak akan mengigitnya.

"Lalu setelah kau pergi, aku pun terus menunggumu. Setiap bulan, bahkan hampir setiap minggu kau mengirimiku pos burung hantu untuk memberitahu keberadaanmu dan bagaimana kabarmu. Terakhir, suratmu mengatakan kau sedang berada di Vancouver, Amerika. Saat itu kau bilang kau sudah menemukan cara yang hebat untuk bertahan hidup, dan kau akan segera pulang.

"Maka aku pun menunggumu dengan tak sabar. Hari demi hari, minggu berganti ke tahun, aku tetap percaya kalau hari pertemuan kita semakin dekat. Hanya saja aku tak menyadari kalau surat itu adalah surat terakhir darimu sampai hari ini. Kau tak pernah pulang, Saphirre…"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sa—denganku?" tanya Bellona hati-hati. Saat ini Marius benar-benar tampak sangat sedih dan terpukul. Semua kenangan yang diungkapkannya ini memang terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Duncan pernah bilang kalau dia mendapat surat dari seseorang yang mengatakan kalau kau sudah meninggal. Seseorang itu bilang kau tak mampu bertahan dari penyakitmu dan akhirnya dimakamkan di sana atas permintaanmu sendiri. Tapi aku tak pernah membaca surat itu karena aku tak bisa mempercayai satu kata pun yang tertulis di situ. Satu hal yang terus kupercaya selama ini, Saphirreku masih hidup dan dia akan segera pulang. Dia hanya terlambat sebentar, entah apa sebabnya."

"Hmm… Me—memangnya aku sakit apa waktu itu?" Bellona mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan begitu, bahkan bagi seorang penyihir.

"Cacar naga. Kalian—para penyihir menyebutkan begitu."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Cacar naga? Penyakit macam apa itu?" sahut Pete geli. "Apa masih berhubungan dengan penyakit mata ikan dan kaki gajah? Manusia selalu saja menyalahkan hewan atas penyakit mereka…"

"Tidak lucu, Pete," tegur Myka sebal, merasa informasi yang sedang dibagikannya ini diremehkan. "Itu nama penyakit yang membuat Margouritte Spencer meninggal! Penyakit orang jaman dulu!"

Well, perjalanan Winchester bersaudara kali ini terasa lumayan ramai. Dengan adanya dua agen Gudang 13, Myka dan Pete, tentu ada banyak yang harus mereka bahas, terutama tentang latar belakang kalung Orpheus dan juga pemiliknya, Margouritte Spencer. Namun rupanya dua agen itu lebih banyak bertengkar daripada berdiskusi dengan damai. Entah bagaimana bisa kedua orang tersebut jadi mitra kerja selama ini. Mereka tidak bisa sehati.

Dean sempat berniat untuk menikahkan saja kedua orang itu saking kesalnya. Pertengkaran kedua agen itu membuat konsentrasi menyetirnya hampir buyar. Padahal tujuan mereka, Feardorscha, masih lumayan jauh. Yang jelas, kini Dean tahu kalau mendudukkan Myka dan Pete bersebelahan di kursi belakang adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Jadi," kali ini Sam menengahi. Apalagi tampaknya Myka sudah siap menonjok wajah Pete. "Agen Bering, kau sudah menghubungi seorang narasumber? Dan itu yang dia bilang padamu tadi?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kurasa kalian tahu kalau bukan hanya kalian yang punya sumber yang bisa dipercayai," balas Myka lugas, masih melirik Pete dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kami punya database dari agen-agen Gudang 13 sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Semuanya menumpuk di suatu tempat yang tak bisa kau percaya. Banyak sekali, penuh rak, berdebu dan sangat klasik. Bahkan kau bisa tersesat di dalamnya," timpal Pete. Sam dan Dean saling berpandangan. Tapi ekspresi Pete terlihat serius.

"Ugh, well, kalau begitu apa bisa kau jelaskan lebih banyak?" pinta Sam yang duduk di kursi depan, di sebelah Dean.

"Ada sebuah file yang sangat lawas. Claudia, rekan kerja kami yang sedang tugas piket, menemukannya dengan susah payah saat kami menyebut nama Margouritte Spencer. Dia sudah menghubungi semacam klub pecinta sejarah kota Vancouver sebelum menghubungiku tadi pagi. Hasilnya, Margouritte adalah seorang penyihir yang hidup pada abad itu. Dia datang dari London." Myka menunjukkan file yang difaks kepadanya oleh Claudia pagi ini.

Melihat ekspresi Sam dan Dean yang biasa-biasa saja mendengar kata 'penyihir', Myka mengasumsikan kalau kedua pemburu itu pasti sudah terlalu sering berurusan dengan hal aneh seperti ini. Maka wanita itu melanjutkan informasinya.

"Sebenarnya ia hanya diduga sebagai seorang penyihir, tapi masyarakat di waktu itu sangat percaya kalau kabar burung ini benar. Toh pada kenyataannya, penampilan dan gaya bicara nona Spencer ini memang tidak seperti orang pada zamannya. Banyak yang mengatakan nona Spencer masih tampak seperti gadis berumur awal dua puluhan di usianya yang ke empat puluh. Sebagian lagi percaya kalau empat puluh bukanlah umurnya yang sebenarnya."

"Menarik," sahut Dean. "Jadi dia adalah seorang penyihir yang takut pada penuaan. Aku bisa mengerti. Jadi tua itu sangat tidak enak. Punya asam lambung yang sensitif, encok, pegel linu, dan sebagainya."

"Kau terdengar seperti sudah pernah mengalaminya," celetuk Pete tiba-tiba.

Serta-merta Dean terdiam. Kalau dijelaskan juga ia bingung harus mulai dari mana. Tentu dia sudah pernah mengalaminya dulu. Ia pernah berurusan dengan pemain poker yang ternyata adalah seorang penyihir. Saat bermain, Dean kalah dan taruhannya adalah dua puluh lima tahun masa hidupnya. Tapi Sam sudah berdehem, meminta perhatian.

"Lalu apa hal aneh yang kalian maksud sebelum menyebutkan penyakit cacar naga tadi?" tanya Sam.

Myka membalik lembaran-lembaran filenya, sebelum menjawab. "Dari keterangan yang didapat Claudia, ada semacam takhayul. Well, nona Spencer adalah orang yang sangat takut kepada kematian. Dia takut mati. Itu wajar. Jelas. Yang tidak wajar adalah dia berusaha dengan segala cara untuk panjang umur, awet muda, dan tetap hidup dengan cara apapun.

"Lalu ada yang bilang kalau Margouritte Spencer memantrai kalung liontinnya sebelum meninggal karena ewh—cacar naga. Gosip yang populer waktu itu, nona Spencer menyimpan sebagian dari jiwanya ke dalam kalung itu agar suatu saat bisa kembali ke dunia dan hidup abadi.

"Di saat yang sama, ada beberapa kasus kematian lima orang gadis muda dengan cara yang aneh. Umm, memang tidak akan wajar kalau semua gadis berumur dua puluhan itu mendadak tewas karena serangan jantung di hari yang berurutan, Ja—jadi menurut kalian apa? Tumbal, begitu?"

Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar suara klakson dari mobil-mobil di belakang mereka. Rupanya mereka terlalu lama berhenti di lampu merah. Kini lampu sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau.

"Wow, i—itu terdengar…" suara Pete memecahkan kekakuan. "…menyeramkan."

"Yeah. Kurasa itu belum terlalu mengerikan daripada apa yang sering kita hadapi, benar?" sahut Dean. "Kau pernah bilang kalau agen Gudang 13 juga sering direpotkan oleh artefak-artefak, kan? Artefak yang menyimpan secuil arwah orang sepertinya belum seberapa."

Wajah Myka tampak cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan Dean ini. Kebalikan dari Pete yang menganggap Dean hanya asal bicara.

"Sejujurnya, kami belum pernah menghadapi kalung dengan arwah di dalamnya," jelas Pete. "Selama setahun ini kasus-kasus yang kami tangani adalah artefak yang disalahgunakan untuk kejahatan. Artefak-artefak itu sendiri pun bisa dibilang punya kekuatan mistis yang mencelakakan banyak orang, tapi tidak terhubung dengan dunia lain seperti ini. Kebanyakan dari artefak itu dimanfaatkan untuk keuntungan pribadi yang melawan hukum."

"Terdengar seperti apa yang sangat disukai Bela," celetuk Dean lagi.

Seketika itu Sam teringat tentang Bela. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengejutkan kalau gadis cantik berlogat British itu terlibat dalam kasus artefak ini. Hanya saja, Sam tetap sulit percaya kenapa Bela bisa bekerja sama dengan vampir.

"Nah, kurasa kita sudah sampai di tujuan," kata Dean, membuyarkan lamunan Sam. "Di depan itu, gudang tua mengerikan itu, di sanalah vampir dan kalung Orpheus berada."

Jika ada sesuatu yang cukup menyolok perhatian di tempat itu, maka orang-orang pasti akan langsung menuding bangunan besar, kuno, dan berdinding kusam itu. Sementara tanaman-tanaman merambat tampak menutupi sebagian dari bangunan itu dan ada banyak burung kenari yang hinggap di atapnya. Kesan bagus untuk mencegah orang yang tak berkepentingan mendekat.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Oliver merasakan kepalanya begitu berat saat ia berangsur-angsur sadar. Lewat kedua matanya yang berkunang-kunang, ia mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Jantung Oliver berdegup kencang saat menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan berdinding batu. Penerangan yang hanya berasal dari beberapa obor dan rantai yang membelenggu salah satu kakinya membuat Oliver berpikir kalau ia sedang ditawan di semacam penjara bawah tanah.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? pikir Oliver. Ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya sebelum berakhir di tempat ini. Mulanya, ia begitu gelisah karena memikirkan Bellona sehingga nekat membohongi pelatihnya agar diijinkan tidak ikut bertanding. Lalu saat ia bermaksud menjemput Bellona di toko si kembar Weasley, ia malah mendapati seisi toko mainan berantakan, tanpa ada tanda-tanda Bellona maupun si kembar. Dari situlah ia berpendapat kalau kekasihnya sudah keburu diculik vampir.

Oliver meraba pinggang dan saku celananya. Oh, bagus sekali, keluhnya. Tongkat sihirnya tak ada di mana-mana. Mungkin sudah dirampas atau dipatahkan oleh beberapa vampir yang mengeroyoknya tadi.

Yeah, Wood sudah melakukan sebuah tindakan bodoh (atau nekat) dalam usahanya untuk mencari vampir yang menculik kekasihnya. Pada awalnya dia bermaksud mencari jejak-jejak kelompok vampir yang menyerang toko itu, namun di saat bersamaan, kelompok vampir itu justru kembali ke sana. Mereka mencari seseorang yang bernama Oliver dan Oliver pun menyatakan dirinya secara sukarela. Kelompok vampir itu memang membawanya ke tempat di mana Bellona berada, tapi setelah menghajar habis Oliver lebih dulu.

Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Bellona, pikir Oliver seraya memandangi sebuah pintu berjeruji di hadapannya. Pintu itu tampak tidak terkunci dengan baik. Andai saja tongkat sihir Oliver masih ada, pasti ia sudah membuka gembok rantai di kakinya dan melangkah tertatih-tatih keluar untuk mencari Bellona.

Di sisi lain, Oliver tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia ditawan di sini. Seharian penuh, mungkin. Dia sudah menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menolong Bellona. Entah bagaimana nasib gadis itu sekarang.

Tanpa tongkat begini, Oliver merasa ia begitu lemah. Ditambah lagi badannya yang terasa remuk redam. Beberapa bagian wajahnya serasa berdenyut saking nyerinya, mungkin ada banyak lebam di sana. Sedangkan kepalanya sendiri masih pening. Ia ingat ada seorang vampir yang menghantam kepalanya dengan gitar sampai jatuh pingsan.

Di tengah rasa gundahnya, Oliver mendengar sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki di kejauhan. Suara langkah itu terdengar tidak teratur, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke tempat Oliver berada. Jantung Oliver berdebar makin kencang. Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat.

"Bel—lona…?"

Bibir Oliver terbuka lebar. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Dalam penerangan remang dan dihalangi pintu berjeruji begini, ia tidak akan salah mengenali kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan walau gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang mengenakan gaun panjang ala wanita pada abad pertengahan, dengan rambutnya yang brunette terurai sepinggang.

"Hai," balas Bellona sambil tersenyum terpaksa, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "Mungkin harusnya aku tidak bilang begini, tapi aku senang melihatmu di sini. Sungguh."

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Ini belum Hallowen, sayang…" kata Oliver, terkekeh lirih. Sudut bibir yang pecah membuat tertawa saja menjadi cukup perih bagi Oliver. Sebenarnya ia ingin memuji kecantikan Bellona dalam gaun itu. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, alih-alih memuji, ia malah melontarkan ejekan. Selama ini, tanpa Oliver sadari, ia terlalu sombong untuk berterus terang kalau pacarnya itu memang cantik, setidaknya di mata Oliver sendiri.

"Marius—vampir itu mengira aku istrinya. Dia terus-terusan memperlakukan aku seperti Sapir, istrinya. Dia menyuruhku memakai baju istrinya, tidur di kamarnya, dan lain-lain. Kukira dia sudah gila. Err…aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Oliver," balas Bellona sambil mencengkram erat-erat jeruji pintu yang memisahkan mereka.

Oliver memandangi wajah Bellona yang sendu selama beberapa lama. Dia benci melihat Bellona sedih dan bertekad tidak akan pernah lagi membuat gadis itu bersedih. Dulu Oliver pernah membuat Bellona sedih dengan menyia-nyiakan gadis itu selama beberapa tahun. Tapi setelah sadar kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintai Bellona, Oliver memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus mengeluarkanku dulu dari sini. Lalu kita akan sama-sama keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini," kata Oliver. "Ayo! Gunakan tongkatmu untuk membuka kunci pintu penjara itu dan lepaskan aku dari rantai ini!"

Bellona menggeleng lesu. "Aku tidak bisa. Marius menyita tongkatku. Kurasa dia menyimpannya di balik bajunya dan membawanya kemana pun dia pergi."

Jawaban Bellona membuat tubuh Oliver semakin terasa lemas. Kepalanya yang masih pening mencoba memikirkan alternatif lainnya. Tapi belum sempat pria itu menemukan solusi bagus atas masalah ini, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sapaan yang mengagetkan baik Oliver maupun Bellona.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Saphirre?"

"Ma—rius…"

Oliver mendengar suara Bellona yang tercekat dari balik pintu. Oh, rupanya vampir sialan itu sudah datang, geram Oliver dalam hati. Dia mulai terbakar amarah. Berani-beraninya makhluk itu menculik Bellona!

Marius sendiri adalah vampir yang tampak kalem dan berwibawa. Begitulah penilaian Oliver saat melihat seorang pria berambut pirang gondrong dengan wajah tirus pucat sedang memandanginya dari balik pintu sel. Sedangkan Bellona tampak sedang menata ketakutannya karena Marius menggamit lengannya erat-erat.

"Hmm, jadi benar dia itu Oliver yang kau ceritakan itu? Oliver pacarmu, eh?" tanya Marius, kali ini dengan nada lemah lembut kepada Bellona.

Bellona menatap Oliver dengan sorot panik, tapi Oliver buru-buru mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu tetap tenang.

"Bukan," jawab Bellona pelan. "Bukan. Bukan dia."

"Tapi anak buahku tidak mungkin salah tangkap. Duncan juga bilang kalau pria itu sendiri yang mengaku bernama Oliver dan pacarnya diculik vampir." Marius menatap Belona tajam. Tapi gadis itu membalas tatapan Marius dengan sorot yang meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin, Saphirre? Oh, baiklah. Kurasa aku akan membebaskan pria itu. Tak ada gunanya membunuhnya kalau dia bukan Oliver yang kucari."

Ucapan Marius ini membuat raut tegang Bellona berubah lega. Tapi Oliver sebaliknya, justru bertambah geram. Jadi vampir busuk itu ingin membunuhku dan menguasai Bellona, pikir Oliver panas.

"Tidak. Dia bohong!" teriak Oliver keras-keras. "Aku memang Oliver yang kau cari!"

"Bukan! Kau bukan Oliver, bodoh!" balas Bellona lantang, melotot pada Oliver.

Secara bergantian, Marius memandangi Oliver dan Bellona, mencari-cari kejujuran di wajah mereka berdua. Namun wajah keduanya terlihat begitu yakin dengan jawaban masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Oliver menyadari kalau Bellona sedang berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan berbohong begitu. Bagaimana pun juga Oliver datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari bahaya. Tak akan ada gunanya kalau yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, malah Bellona yang menyelamatkannya. Kalau pun Marius membebaskannya, Oliver ingin Bellona juga dibebaskan. Tapi dia yakin Marius tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Aku memang Oliver Wood! Aku pacarnya!" teriak Oliver mantap. "Sekarang lepaskan aku supaya kita bisa berduel! Sampai mati kalau perlu! Aku sangat mencintai gadis itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebutnya, vampir berengsek!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Marius! Dia bohong!" sangkal Bellona, agak terisak di akhir nada bicaranya.

Oliver tidak peduli kalau saat ini Bellona sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan putus asa bercampur sedih. Dia hanya ingin Marius tahu kalau dia tidak akan mudah menyerah dalam mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Bellona adalah milikku satu-satunya, batin Oliver. Kalau pun aku harus mati demi Bellona, aku bersedia.

Cukup lama Marius memandangi Oliver dan Bellona, sampai pada akhirnya dia berkata, "Boleh aku lihat foto Oliver yang ada dalam liontin kalungmu? Tadi kau sempat menunjukkan foto pacarmu saat kita berduaan di dalam gudang, kan?"

Berduaan di dalam gudang?! Hati Oliver seakan tertohok mendengarnya. Pikiran Oliver sudah terlalu jauh membayangkan apa yang terjadi di antara Bellona dan Marius di dalam sebuah gudang yang gelap dan sempit. Dia tahu Bellona tidak serendah itu. Tapi dalam keadaan terbakar amarah begini, nalar Oliver seolah dibutakan.

"Kalung itu… Kalung itu hilang," jawab Bellona kaku. "Sepertinya jatuh saat kau menggendongku tadi."

Menggendong?! teriak Oliver dalam hati. Dia sendiri yang pacarnya saja belum pernah menggendong Bellona. Selama mereka berpacaran, Bellona selalu membatasi kontak fisik yang boleh dilakukan Oliver padanya dan yang tidak boleh. Maka jangan salahkan kalau Oliver semakin terbakar api cemburu.

"Aku mengerti," balas Marius dengan senyum misterius yang hanya bisa ia artikan sendiri. "Tapi Oliver yang 'asli' pasti masih memakai kalung liontinnya, kan? Aku ingat tadi kau bilang kalau kalian memakai sepasang kalung yang sama."

"Tentu saja. Aku memakai kalung itu kemana pun aku pergi. Tak pernah kulepas sekali pun!" sahut Oliver lantang, sambil memperlihatkan kalung liontin perak dari balik kemejanya.

Ada semburat warna merah yang muncul di wajah pucat Marius. Tampaknya sejak tadi dia sudah yakin kalau Oliver memang orang yang ia maksud, dan ini membuat vampir itu gusar. Karena kalau benar Oliver adalah pria yang memacari 'Saphirre'-nya selama ini, maka ia tak ingin membiarkan pria itu hidup lagi.

Dengan jari-jari gemetar menahan marah, Marius membuka pintu sel dan masuk. Sekarang dua pria itu sudah saling berhadap-hadapan dengan kemarahan mereka masing-masing. Well, anggap saja keduanya mengira satu sama lain sudah merebut gadis yang mereka cintai.

"Tidak! Kumohon hentikan!" pinta Bellona, menghadang langkah Marius dengan ekspresi memelas.

Tapi sayangnya Marius memilih untuk mengabaikan permintaan Bellona. Vampir itu tampak sudah bernafsu ingin mematahkan leher Oliver, dan Bellona tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi pada Oliver saat Marius mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan dia!" rengek Bellona ketika melihat Oliver megap-megap, sulit bernafas, sampai akhirnya jatuh berkelonjotan di lantai dengan wajah membiru. Ajalnya tinggal hitungan detik saja. "Lepaskan dia, Marius! Dia bisa mati!"

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi, Bellona pun berpikir kilat. Ia sadar tindakannya ini tergolong nekat, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak ingin melihat Oliver mati. Maka dengan cepat, Bellona menarik tangan kanan Marius, sekaligus menarik paksa tubuh vampir itu ke dalam pelukannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya bagaikan sebuah mimpi bagi Bellona. Ia mencium vampir itu!

Reaksi pertama Marius adalah terkejut. Tentu ia tak menyangka Bellona mau menciumnya, setelah seharian kemarin gadis itu begitu dingin. Tapi detik demi detik berikutnya, perlahan Marius merasakan tubuhnya seolah meleleh. Ciuman itu terasa sangat panas untuknya. Apalagi karena ia sudah menunggu kehadiran Saphirre selama seabad lebih. Kerinduannya yang begitu dalam pun mencair pada setiap jengkal bibir Bellona yang mampu ia kecup.

Merasa istri yang dikasihinya sudah benar-benar kembali, Marius pun balas memeluk Bellona, mengusap-usap punggung Bellona dan membelai rambutnya yang tergerai indah dengan perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap. Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Marius sudah tertutup airmata. Sambil terus menciumi Bellona, ia menangis terharu saking bahagianya.

Sementara Oliver yang terlupakan di ruangan itu terpana melihat adegan di hadapannya ini. Menonton pacarnya sedang berpelukan dan berciuman dengan pria lain tepat di depan matanya bukanlah sebuah pemandangan yang indah bagi Oliver. Apalagi ia tahu betul kalau Marius tampak bernafsu sekali menikmati bibir Bellona, bibir yang biasanya menjadi milik Oliver, dan Bellona terlihat tidak terlalu keberatan dengan itu.

Kedua tinju Oliver pun mengepal erat. Kobaran api dalam dirinya sudah menggelegak, membakar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bahkan Oliver merasa dia bisa mati cemburu saat ini juga.

"Hentikan!" teriak Oliver parau. Kepalanya hampir meledak saat melihat kedua tangan Bellona mempreteli kancing kemeja Marius satu-persatu dari atas ke bawah. "Aku tak ingin menonton kalian bermain gila di sini!! Hentikan Bellona!!!"

Tapi Oliver hanya sekian dari segelintir pria yang tidak paham strategi wanita untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Bellona tahu kalau ia bisa menggunakan sisi kewanitaannya sebagai senjata pamungkas, dan itulah yang terjadi.

Sambil berpura-pura membelai perut Marius yang sudah tak lagi tertutup kain, tangan Bellona menyambar tongkat sihirnya yang terselip di ikat pinggang Marius. Sedang tangannya yang lain sudah siap dengan kalung liontin yang tadi ia sembunyikan di balik lipatan lengan bajunya. Dalam satu gerakan tangkas, Bellona melilitkan kalung itu ke leher Marius yang masih terlena dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

Seketika itu juga Marius meraung kesakitan dan roboh ke lantai. Kalung itu terlihat seperti sedang melelehkan kulit lehernya. Daerah leher yang dililit kalung itu berubah warna menjadi merah seperti terbakar, yang lambat laun mulai melepuh dan mengeluarkan asap tipis. Tercium juga bau seperti daging yang sedang terpanggang.

Bellona mundur perlahan-lahan, agak shock melihat apa yang ia perbuat pada Marius. Sejak mulai menonton serial tv Muggle 'Fresh Blood', Bellona jadi tahu kalau vampir lemah terhadap kalung perak murni. Logam perak tak ubahnya seperti besi panas bagi kulit mereka. Terbukti dari akibat yang ditimbulkannya pada Marius ini.

Sambil menguatkan diri, Bellona berbalik menghampiri Oliver dan mengayunkan tongkatnya, seketika membebaskan kaki Oliver dari rantai yang membelenggunya. Gadis itu melihat wajah Oliver yang merah padam menahan emosi, tapi ia tak tahu kalau pacarnya bisa sampai begitu marah.

"Kau terluka…" Bellona berlutut, hendak memeriksa lebam-lebam di wajah Oliver, tapi tangannya ditepis kasar. Oliver malah berdiri dan mengabaikan Bellona. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk menatap Marius yang sedang terkapar mengerang-erang.

"Rasakan ini!" Tanpa diduga, Oliver menendang perut Marius kuat-kuat, tepat di ulu hatinya. Jerit kesakitan Marius pun memenuhi seisi ruangan, membuat Bellona miris. "Itu balasan untuk ulah anak buahmu, vampir sialan!"

Bellona yang masih dikuasai rasa kaget, mau tak mau jatuh iba melihat ekspresi menderita yang tercetak jelas di wajah Marius. Sontak ia segera menghalangi Oliver. Tapi Oliver masih terlalu kuat untuknya. Maka kali ini sebuah tendangan dihadiahkan Oliver ke wajah Marius dan berhasil mematahkan hidung vampir itu saking kerasnya. Darah merah pekat pun mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung Marius.

"Itu balasan karena sudah menggerayangi pacarku, bedebah!!" bentak Oliver dengan suara bergetar. Dadanya masih terasa sesak bukan main jika mengingat adegan yang cukup panas tadi.

"Hentikan! Kumohon, Oliver!" pinta Bellona sambil menarik Oliver menjauh. Namun Oliver masih sempat menendang wajah Marius sekali lagi dan mungkin merontokkan beberapa giginya, sebelum Bellona bisa menarik pria itu keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanan melewati lorong-lorong gelap, Oliver melaluinya dengan perasaan kebas. Seolah angin bisa menerobos masuk melalui tubuhnya, kini Oliver merasa dirinya hampa. Sakit hatinya sangat dalam hingga membuat hatinya mati rasa. Langkah kakinya yang gontai tak lagi bisa dirasakan Oliver, seakan ia sedang berjalan di awang-awang. Akan sulit sekali untuk bisa kembali menginjak bumi dalam keadaan begini.

Dia sudah melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi selama Bellona diculik, dan susah sekali untuk mempercayai kalau gadisnya itu gagal menjaga diri. Karena itulah, meski sejak tadi Bellona terus memapahnya, Oliver merasa dirinya hanya seorang diri saja sekarang. Dia merasa sudah dikhianati. Perasaan terluka Oliver ini bahkan jauh lebih parah daripada rasa sakit hati saat timnya kalah dalam pertandingan derby.

"Di sini," ujar Bellona setelah beberapa kali mereka berbelok tak tentu arah. "Kurasa aku menemukan jalan keluar, sayang."

"Sayang?" ulang Oliver dengan lidah kelu. Kau masih berani memanggilku seperti itu setelah apa yang terjadi tadi? batin Oliver pahit.

Di depan mereka berdua ada sebuah lubang berbingkai besi yang tampaknya adalah saluran ventilasi dari atas. Ukuran lubang itu cukup besar untuk bisa dilalui orang dewasa. Oliver dan Bellona bisa merangkak menyusuri saluran itu untuk keluar dari dalam bangunan bawah tanah ini.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Oliver, Bellona mengayunkan tongkatnya dan bingkai besi itu pun terlepas. Udara segar pun segera berhembus menerpa mereka berdua, mengibaskan rambut panjang dan ujung gaun Bellona.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Bellona, tapi Oliver menyentakkan genggaman tangan gadis itu. Wajah Bellona tampak heran saat bertanya, "Ada apa, Oliver?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Oliver lirih.

"Rasanya apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman mesra dengan vampir?" Oliver memperjelas pertanyaannya dengan menambahkan tatapan sinis yang tidak biasa ia lakukan.

"Oh, ya ampun, sayang. Kau tahu kan kalau itu kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dia sudah hampir membunuhmu tadi. Aku tak bisa di—"

"Oh, yeah," sambut Oliver sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Jadi kau sukarela menyerahkan tubuhmu dengan alasan mulia begitu, menyelamatkanku? Sungguh aku tak tahu harus bersorak atau menangis terharu. Aku nyaris mati di sini hanya untuk melihatmu berselingkuh dengan monster?! Enak saja!"

Ekspresi Bellona berubah kaku, rahangnya mengeras. "Tak ada sama sekali niatku untuk berseling—"

"Tidak? Tapi entahlah dengan apa yang kulihat tadi. Kupikir kau dan vampir itu sama-sama menikmati perbuatan kalian. Maksudku, aku tahu kau sedang ngefans berat dengan sebuah buku tetralogi roman vampir. Hanya saja, bukan begini caranya, Bellona!"

"Itu karena aku membayangkanmu, kepala Bludger! Aku menciumnya sambil membayangkan sedang menciummu! Semua itu hanya trik, oke?" kata Bellona, mulai panas. "Aku mencintaimu, el capitan! Itu benar!"

"Tak usah menyangkal lagi, senorita! Dia memang lebih ganteng dariku. Lebih tua dan lebih matang. Tipe yang kau sukai, kan? Tak heran kalau kau sampai tergoda!"

Oliver menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan tumpahan kekesalannya. Berat sekali untuk mengatakan semua ini.

"Aku tak tahu sudah sampai mana vampir busuk itu menggerayangimu, Balono! Jika di depan mataku saja kau bahkan sudah seberani itu, aku tak ingin tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan di belakangku…"

Bellona mengakhiri perdebatan itu dengan sebuah tamparan keras ke pipi kanan Oliver. Tamparannya memang terasa perih dan pastinya makin menambah rasa sakit di wajah Oliver yang sudah dihiasi bilur-bilur luka akibat dihajar anak buah Marius. Namun Oliver merasakan sakit fisik ini tidak sebanding dengan luka batinnya. Luka batinnya tak kunjung reda, bahkan saat mendapati kedua mata Bellona yang dibasahi airmata.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku setia kepadamu. Sampai detik ini pun masih tetap sama. Tapi kau tega sekali menuduhku macam-macam. Aku tidak sebejat itu, Oliver, dan kukira kau tahu itu. Namun ternyata tidak. Kau ini sungguh bebal!"

Gurat kemarahan di raut Bellona terlihat jelas. Matanya yang biasa bersinar ceria kini berkilat-kilat galak. Akan tetapi Oliver tidak ingin tunduk dan meminta maaf. Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, ia yang selalu mengalah. Untuk sekali ini ia menolak dikendalikan wanita.

"A—aku… Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah mempercayaiku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan…"

Mendengar perkataan Bellona, diam-diam timbul penyesalan dalam diri Oliver. Well, dia sendiri sadar kalau selama ini dia posesif. Sifat posesif inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka tidak terlalu sehat. Bellona memang sering cemburu kepada gadis-gadis penggemar Oliver, tapi dalam banyak hal kecemburuan Oliver bisa jauh lebih besar lagi. Bahkan Oliver tidak terlalu suka kalau Bellona berlama-lama di kantornya. Jangan-jangan gadis itu selingkuh dengan pelanggan toko, pikir Oliver setiap kali mereka berjauhan.

Api kecemburuan di mata Oliver pun mulai padam. Mungkin Bellona memang terpaksa harus mencium Marius demi menolongku, pikir Oliver pada akhirnya. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu berpikiran kotor.

"Ma—"

"Ada yang datang!" potong Bellona tiba-tiba.

Di kejauhan, tepatnya di ujung lorong, terdengar suara orang berlarian menuju ke tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dari suara berisik yang tertangkap telinga Oliver, jumlahnya bisa sekitar selusin. Well, pertengkaran mereka memang lumayan ribut. Wajar kalau sampai menarik perhatian. Maka kontan saja Oliver terkesiap. Anak buah Marius datang! pikir Oliver cepat.

"Ayo Bellona! Cepat masuk!" panggil Oliver sambil bergegas merangkak masuk ke dalam saluran angin. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Oliver saat Bellona mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menutup kembali lubang saluran angin itu saat Oliver sudah ada di dalamnya.

"Ka—kau pergilah…" ujar Bellona dengan suara tercekat sambil menyeka kedua matanya yang basah dengan tangan. Wajahnya sudah berubah tegar saat airmatanya mengering. Kini ia tersenyum manis pada Oliver, membuat firasat Oliver jadi tidak enak. "Cepat pergi dan selamatkan dirimu, mi amor. Biar aku yang menahan mereka sebisaku."

"Tidak!" Oliver menggedor-gedor bingkai saluran angin itu, panik. Namun bingkai besi itu bergeming meski Oliver berusaha mendobraknya. "Tidak, Bellona! Jangan! Jangaaaaaannn!!!"

Terlambat. Gadis itu sudah berbalik, berlari menyongsong anak buah Marius dan hilang ditelan kegelapan. Tinggal Oliver yang diam terpaku meratapi kebodohannya. Dari dalam saluran angin, ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dan beberapa kali bunyi ledakan sebagai pertanda perkelahian telah dimulai. Bellona sedang bertempur menghadapi semua vampir itu dengan gagah berani.

Maka dengan rasa sesal memenuhi rongga dadanya, Oliver pun cepat-cepat merangkak menyusuri saluran angin itu. Sambil berusaha membayangkan kalau bukan Bellona yang terluka setiap kali terdengar suara lengking kesakitan, Oliver berusaha mencari-cari lubang keluar lainnya.

"Bertahanlah, sayang. Aku akan membantumu…"


	13. Chapter 12

A/N : akhirnya bisa juga nyelesein chapter ini setelah kena WB lama n laptop lagi diservis…. Thanks buat yang masih setia menunggu dan mensupport. Komen kalian tetap ditunggu loh ;)

[b] Chapter 11 [/b]

Oliver menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dadanya masih saja terasa sesak akibat dipaksa menghirup udara pengap dalam ruangan sempit yang dilaluinya ini. Sementara itu, kedua telapak tangannya terus meraba-raba dalam kegelapan yang menyergapnya selama menyusuri saluran ventilasi. Jemarinya menggantikan peran mata sebagai indera penglihatan, mencari celah mana yang bisa ia lalui untuk segera keluar dari labirin menyesatkan ini. Di saat yang bersamaan, hembusan angin dari segala arah terus menerus menderanya, membuat beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajah Oliver mati rasa.

Pikiran yang kalut dan tuntutan untuk berpikir cepat membuat Oliver mengabaikan kedua lututnya yang terasa sakit sedari tadi. Oliver tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia merangkak di dalam ruang sempit dan menyesakkan itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah semakin lama ia berada di sana, maka semakin kecil kemungkinan untuknya bisa menemui Bellona lagi.

Tenang, Oliver, batinnya mantap pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Yeah, tanpa sadar ia memposisikan dirinya sama seperti saat ia sedang bertanding Quidditch, saat di mana pertandingan sudah memasuki menit-menit akhir dan tim lawan semakin agresif memborbardir gawangnya.

Walaupun kadar gentingnya berbeda, yang dalam hal ini tidak menyangkut hidup-mati sungguhan, kondisi yang dihadapi kiper Puddlemere United itu terasa nyaris sama. Ia sama-sama dituntut untuk bisa mengambil tindakan yang cepat dan tepat dalam situasi berbahaya.

Kalau Bellona adalah gawang yang harus selalu ia jaga dan selamatkan dalam pertandingan ini, maka Oliver wajib menjaga Bellona agar tidak dibobol lawan. Perumpamaan yang cocok sih. Apalagi karena Bellona ini adalah gawang yang masih perawan (dalam Quidditch ini diartikan sebagai gawang sangat suci), dan ini semakin menebalkan tekat Oliver untuk tetap mempertahankan gawangnya err…Bellonanya dari cengkraman lawan.

Secercah cahaya tampak membelah ruang gelap tepat beberapa meter di depan Oliver. Di sisi lain, Oliver pun menajamkan indera peraba dan pendengarannya. Ia pun dapat merasakan angin datang dari arah belakang, berhembus melewatinya, sebelum kemudian berbelok menuju ke celah dari mana cahaya itu masuk. Itu tandanya ada pintu keluar di sana, pikir Oliver girang.

Sambil merangkak dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa menarik perhatian vampir, Oliver menghampiri celah itu. Benar saja. Ada lubang berteralis besi di sana. Aku bisa segera keluar dari saluran ventilasi itu, batin Oliver sedikit lega.

Beruntung baut-baut teralis itu sudah karatan dan kendur. Oliver dapat melepaskannya dengan mudah dan langsung melompat keluar. Tapi ada satu hal yang terlewatkan oleh Oliver. Ia lupa kalau lubang ventilasi itu cukup tinggi. Maka alih-alih mendarat dengan selamat, ia justru terjun bebas dan jatuh menimpa seseorang di bawah sana.

Terdengar teriakan mengaduh teredam dan segera disusul oleh makian-makian kasar dari mulut seorang pria berambut brunette. Oliver bahkan belum sempat ikutan mengaduh saat mendadak wajahnya ditodongi benda-benda aneh.

[center] *** [/center]

"Sssttt! Kalian tidak bisa mengaduh kesakitan dengan tenang ya?" bisik Myka sengit.

"Coba saja kau yang tertimpa. Jangan aku!" balas Dean dengan bisikan geram. "Kami sedang jadi Sandwich di sini, jenius!"

Wajar kalau Dean kesal. Ia tertindih tubuh tegap Oliver yang bobotnya lumayan. Sementara itu, Pete yang sedang ditimpa dua orang sekaligus (Dean dan Oliver) hanya bisa merintih lirih. Rupanya Oliver bukan hanya menimpa seseorang, tapi malah dua orang. Ketiga orang itu pun terkapar di lantai yang dingin dengan posisi saling menimpa.

"Bangun!" Perintah Sam ini ditujukan kepada Oliver. Namun Oliver merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Luka-lukanya akibat hajaran anak buah Marius semakin diperparah dengan jatuh menimpa orang begini.

Myka yang tak bisa bersabar lagi segera menyambar lengan Oliver, menyeretnya menyusur lantai, dan membekuknya dengan cara menindih punggung Oliver sambil melipat kedua tangan pria itu di atas punggungnya. Perlakuan kasar ini membuat Oliver berontak sejadi-jadinya. Namun moncong pistol Myka segera menempel di dahinya, siap untuk menyalak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, nona ketua murid?" tegur Pete, sengaja dengan julukan darinya yang paling dibenci Myka.

Kontan saja Myka mendelik dan memasang wajah garang untuk Pete. Julukan dari Pete ini selalu terdengar menyengat di telinganya, mengingatkannya kalau Pete selalu menganggapnya bossy dan sok tahu.

"Dia bukan vampir yang kita cari, tahu!" imbuh Pete sambil bangkit dibantu Dean. Ucapan Pete ini didukung dengan anggukan kepala Sam.

"Yeah. Pete benar. Vampir punya kemampuan untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka di tubuhnya dengan luar biasa cepat. Sel-sel mereka mampu beregenerasi dalam sekedipan mata. Sedangkan pria yang punggungnya sedang kau duduki itu dalam kondisi babak belur. Jelas sekali dia manusia seperti kita," tambah Sam, menurunkan Teslanya yang tadinya sudah siap menyemburkan arus listrik.

Selama beberapa saat Myka tercengang, sebelum akhirnya mengerutkan dahinya dan cemberut jelek. Dari semua hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia, ia paling benci dikalahkan, apalagi oleh Pete. Dengan wajah yang tidak enak dilihat, Myka menyingkir dari tubuh Oliver dan memberi pria itu ruang untuk bernafas.

"A—aku hanya berjaga-jaga… kalian tahu? Menjalankan prosedur… Bisa saja pria ini membahayakan…" kata Myka agak gugup, berusaha membela diri.

"Satu-satunya yang ingin kubahayakan jiwanya cuma vampir keparat itu," sahut Oliver tajam. "Mayat hidup itu sudah menculik calon istriku dan ia juga ingin membunuhku, asal kalian tahu saja."

Suasana berubah hening. Sam dan Dean saling tatap dengan tanda tanya di wajah mereka. Sementara Myka dan Pete harus bersusah payah menahan diri supaya bisa berdiri berdampingan dengan damai, tanpa ada keinginan untuk saling bantai seperti biasa.

"Kami sudah hampir menikah. Beberapa bulan lagi, kukira. Ka—kalau saja aku punya cukup keberanian untuk melamarnya. Tapi sekarang malah semuanya terancam gagal…"

Mendengarnya, mau tak mau sisi lembut dalam hati Myka tersentuh juga. Didorong oleh rasa bersalahnya, ia pun berlutut dan membantu Oliver duduk. Dia sendiri juga ikut duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan pria itu di lantai sambil menunjukkan raut ikut sedih.

"Maafkan aku atas prosedur yang harus kulakukan tadi…" ujar Myka perlahan dan agak kaku. Well, dia sangat jarang meminta maaf kepada seseorang, meskipun tahu kalau dirinya bersalah. Bahkan untuk ucapan maaf ini saja masih tersirat sedikit pembelaan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud sebagai prosedur yang harus dilakukan itu adalah ditindih wanita cantik, aku akan senang sekali diperlakukan seperti itu di kencan pertama kita, Myka," potong Pete sambil nyengir lucu.

Dean menyambut pernyataan Pete ini dengan terkekeh pelan. Sementara Sam hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak sedang minta maaf padamu, kepala batu. Dan biar dunia jungkir balik sekali pun, aku tak sudi berkencan denganmu!" balas Myka, mendelik galak. "Permintaan maafku untuk pria ini…"

"Wood. Oliver Wood," kata Oliver, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum meski sudut bibirnya terasa perih.

"Aku Sam Winchester dan dia kakakku, Dean. Itu agen Pete Lettimer, dan dia agen Myka Bering," ujar Sam, sambil menunjuk anggota rombongan satu-persatu. "Kami juga sedang memburu vampir. Kurasa target kita sama."

"Vampir itu sudah mencuri kalung Orpheus milik para agen ini. Umm, sebenarnya itu juga barang curian dari tempat lelang sih…"

"Yang juga dicuri dari pemerintah Amerika Serikat, tuan Dean Winchester!"

"Yeah. Pemerintah Amerika Serikat juga mendapatkan kalung itu dari seorang penyihir wanita sinting asal negara ini, nona Bering," timpal Dean santai. Dalam hatinya ia heran kenapa Myka suka sekali menyahuti omongan orang.

"Jujur, aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya dia. Hanya gadis ini."

Sambil mengatakan hal ini, Oliver menunjukkan foto yang ada di dalam liontinnya. Tak ada yang spesial dari foto itu, sebenarnya. Hanya foto Oliver dan Bellona saat sedang berlibur ke Tahiti. Hal yang paling berkesan bagi Oliver dalam foto itu adalah krim tabir surya Bellona yang super berlebihan dan membuat pipi mereka saling menempel lengket saat berfoto bareng. Hasilnya, di foto itu mereka terlihat seperti bayi kembar siam berkepala dempet. Foto menggelikan sekaligus unik.

"Oh astaga!" Myka hampir saja memekik saking kagetnya. Ekspresi kaget juga ditunjukkan oleh Sam, Dean, dan Pete.

"Aku tahu foto ini memang mengerikan. Tapi kalian tidak perlu sekaget itu, kan?" kata Oliver terheran-heran melihat reaksi keempat orang itu.

"Kami perlu kaget, tentu saja. Itu karena gadis dalam foto itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kami kenal," sahut Sam seraya mengeluarkan selembar foto kusam dari balik mantelnya.

Giliran Oliver yang terkejut saat melihat foto siapa yang ditunjukkan Sam kepadanya.

"Margueritte Spencer alias Saphirre. Dia ini penyihir yang doyan memangsa gadis-gadis di akhir abad 18 untuk mempertahankan keremajaan kulitnya dan panjang umur," timpal Dean, masih memperhatikan foto Bellona di dalam liontin Oliver.

Detik berikutnya, keempat orang itu menceritakan beberapa hal yang mereka tahu tentang Saphirre maupun Marius kepada Oliver. Bahwa Saphirre adalah seorang penyihir keji yang hijrah ke Amerika untuk mempelajari ilmu Necromancy (ilmu sihir yang bertujuan membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati) dan kalung yang sedang berusaha direbut empat orang itu dari tangan Marius adalah sarana untuk mempraktekkan sihir melawan kodrat alam tersebut.

"Kemiripan mereka nyaris identik. Kau yakin mereka bukan orang yang sama?" tanya Pete pada Oliver.

Oliver menggeleng yakin. "Kau tak bisa bayangkan gadis slebor dan sekacau itu adalah seorang penyihir jahat. Kemungkinannya sama seperti bermain Quidditch jungkir balik di dasar laut. Itu sangat-sangat mustahil."

"Masa sih?" Dean tampaknya masih meragukan pernyataan Oliver.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya saat kami masih sama-sama sekolah di Hogwarts. Dia sungguh bukan penyihir yang seperti itu. Andai saja kalian tahu nilai OWLnya seperti apa dan sudah berapa kali ia meledakkan toilet dengan bom kencing naga…"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa katamu tadi?" potong Pete, agak kaget.

"Bom kencing naga. Itu favorit Bellona dan baunya tak bisa hilang dalam seminggu."

"Bukan, Wood. Sebelum itu. Pacarmu penyihir?" jelas Pete.

"Err… Ya. Dia penyihir kelahiran Muggle—manusia yang tak punya kemampuan menyihir. A—aku sendiri juga penyihir. Memangnya kenapa?"

Oliver menatap keempat orang itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Mungkin tidak sebaiknya ia membocorkan fakta kalau dia dan Bellona adalah penyihir. Bagi kaum Muggle, keberadaan penyihir dianggap antara ada dan tiada. Mereka pasti tidak akan mempercayainya.

Jawaban Oliver ini spontan mengubah atmosfer di antara mereka. Terlihat jelas dari reaksi rombongan Muggle itu. Pete yang terbengong-bengong menyadari kalau ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang penyihir asli. Sementara raut wajah Myka tampak penasaran. Sedangkan Sam dan Dean saling berpandangan dengan sorot penuh arti.

"Bi—bisa kau… Umm… Mengeluarkan kelinci dari dalam topi…?" tanya Pete ragu.

"Apa ini lelucon?" Dahi Oliver berkerut. Namun ia mengerti kalau para Muggle di depannya ini menuntut pembuktian. "Sayangnya, mereka—vampir itu merebut tongkat sihirku saat mereka menghajar dan menangkapku kemarin. Entah sudah dihancurkan atau apa, aku tak tahu. Tanpa tongkat itu aku tak bisa apa-apa…"

"Tongkat sihir seperti ini?"

Kedua mata Oliver terbelalak saat Myka menunjukkan sebatang tongkat sihir yang sangat dikenalnya. Kayu ceri sepanjang kira-kira sebelas centimeter.

"Itu tongkat milik Bellona! Aku… aku yakin sekali!" sambut Oliver cepat.

"Hei. Di mana kau menemukannya agen Bering?" tanya Sam.

"Di tikungan yang baru saja kita lewati. Tergolek begitu saja di lantai…"

Ingatan Oliver seketika itu langsung tertuju pada lokasi tempat ia dan Bellona diserang vampir-vampir anak buah Marius tadi. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Hatinya semakin kalut. Sementara pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana. Tongkat seorang penyihir tidak mungkin terlepas begitu saja dari pemiliknya tanpa sebab. Ini yang menyebabkan kecemasan Oliver makin menjadi. Ia takut sekali kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu kepada Bellona.

"Bolehkah aku…?" Tangan Oliver terulur meminta tongkat itu. Namun Myka cepat-cepat menyimpan tongkat itu di balik jasnya lagi.

"Tidak. Kurasa lebih baik aku saja yang membawanya," balas Myka kaku. Raut penuh simpatinya kini berubah menjadi raut penuh curiga. Sejak ia tahu kalau Oliver adalah seorang penyihir, tampaknya Myka sudah tak bisa lagi mempercayainya.

"Myka. Tongkat itu milik pacarnya. Kembalikan saja!" pinta Pete.

"Hei, agen! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Dean saat Myka malah memborgol kedua tangan Oliver.

"Hanya menjalankan prosedur pengamanan. Kalian sudah dengar tadi, kan? Dia seorang penyihir, dan gadis yang sedang ingin ia selamatkan juga sama saja. Tongkat ini adalah senjata mereka. Jadi sudah jelas kita harus mengamankannya untuk mencegah hal yang tidak terduga."

"Sammy?" Dean mencari dukungan adiknya. Namun Sam lebih memilih untuk diam, tampaknya masih ragu.

"Dan untuk lebih memperjelas apa tujuan kita kemari, kita kemari untuk kalung itu. Oke? Bukan untuk misi penyelamatan penyihir atau apa. Kita lakukan saja apa yang menjadi pekerjaan kita," kata Myka sambil memaksa Oliver bangun dari lantai. "Nah, sekarang kita jalan!"

Sikap arogan Myka yang kumat ini membuat Dean menggerutu kesal. Ada beberapa hal yang tampaknya masih mengganjal di dalam hati Dean. Apalagi saat ia mendengar ucapan lirih Oliver sewaktu Myka mulai menggiringnya dengan kedua tangan terborgol.

"Kalau… Kalau saja kalian sedang berada di dalam posisiku, punya tunangan yang sedang diculik monster, maka seharusnya kalian membantuku membebaskannya… Kami bukan penyihir jahat, asal kalian tahu… Kami tak pernah menyakiti kaum kalian. Bahkan Bellona sendiri berasal dari kaum Muggle seperti kalian ini…"

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu, agen Bering!" kata Dean tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi? Kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu. Kita harus segera mencari kalung itu," omel Myka.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi," jawab Pete, tertegun, telunjuknya menuding sekelompok vampir yang menunggu mereka di ujung lorong dengan raut sangar dan lapar. "Tidak tanpa melewati mereka lebih dulu."

Vampir yang berjumlah tujuh-delapan orang itu pun langsung menyerbu mereka. Tiga di antaranya merayapi dinding dan langit-langit dengan gerakan cepat. Seorang vampir lainnya malah langsung menerkam Sam yang berada di barisan paling depan. Keduanya bergulingan di sepanjang lorong, terlibat baku hantam.

Terdengar teriakan Pete bergaung memenuhi lorong. Rupanya ia disergap seorang vampir wanita dari arah belakang. Tubuh Pete yang besar pun itu langsung terbanting dengan mudah. Vampir wanita itu bahkan sudah siap menyantap leher agen tampan itu. Namun secara mengejutkan, dalam hitungan detik vampir itu mendadak terkulai lemas dan berlari sempoyongan menjauhi tubuh Pete yang masih terkapar. Wajah penghisap darah itu tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Huh… Untung saja tadi aku sempat makan bawang putih mentah banyak-banyak…" gumam Pete lega.

"Pete, bisa tolong aku?!" teriak Myka yang sibuk memberondong vampir-vampir yang berlompatan di langit-langit dengan pistol berisi peluru ultraviolet.

Namun vampir-vampir itu terlalu lincah dan berondongan peluru dari pistol Myka hanya mampu melubangi dinding. Mereka melompat dari sisi dinding satu ke sisi dinding lain dalam sekelebatan, dan mendadak langsung menerjang Myka satu persatu, membuat tubuh wanita itu terhempas.

Cepat-cepat Pete merogoh sakunya, mengambil bom cahaya matahari. Bom special pemusnah vampir itu sengaja dikirim Claudia pagi ini lewat mesin fax kuno yang sudah dimodifikasi hingga bisa mengirim barang dari markas mereka di Dakota ke London. Bom cahaya matahari itu sendiri berbentuk seperti bola keemasan dengan katup di atasnya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Pete segera membuka katup bom itu dengan cara menggigitnya dan melemparkannya ke arah vampir-vampir yang sedang mengerubuti Myka.

Bola keemasan itu menggelinding mulus, meluncur ke tengah kerumunan vampir tadi tanpa mereka sadari. Sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar suara denging yang semakin lama semakin memekakkan telinga. Detik berikutnya, seketika lorong itu dipenuhi cahaya putih yang sangat-sangat menyilaukan. Saking silaunya, bahkan seakan-akan semua orang tertelan ke dalam cahaya putih tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar lolongan-lolongan melengking kesakitan.

Dean yang tadinya masih merasakan cengkraman kuat dari seorang vampir di lehernya, kini mulai merasa lega. Sambil menyipitkan mata, ia melihat betapa dashyat kekuatan bom sinar matahari produk Gudang 13. Cahaya putih luar biasa menyilaukan itu membuat tubuh vampir-vampir itu terurai ke udara dan lebur menjadi abu.

Saat lorong itu redup kembali, barulah Dean menyadari kalau Myka dan Sam tak ada di sana. Hanya ada Pete dan Oliver yang sama-sama masih bengong menyaksikan kekuatan dari bom pemusnah vampir tadi.

"Sam!!!" teriak Dean dengan wajah pucat. "Oh, tidak…"

[b] Bersambung [/b]


	14. Chapter 13

Setelah sekian lama ga diupdate, bukan berarti saya lupa dengan FF ini. Tapi kebetulan karna laptop saya kudu diservis selama 2 bulanan dan chapter ini kebawa di laptop ituh. Mohon maap baru bias diupdate sekarang ==a

Chapter 13

"Makhluk ini memang menyusahkan saja…"

Samar-samar Bellona mendengar suara cemooh itu. Semua yang ia lihat seolah bergoyang saat ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, Bellona mendapati dirinya sedang terkapar di atas lantai batu yang dingin dan keras. Rupanya ia pingsan dalam pertempuran tadi.

"Sudah siuman juga akhirnya."

Lagi-lagi suara bernada angkuh itu menyapanya. Bellona mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan berbadan tegap sedang balas menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Dari taring yang mencuat dari bibirnya yang kemerahan, Bellona segera menyadari siapa pemuda itu. Duncan, adik Marius.

"Aku belum menggigitmu," kata Duncan dingin saat Bellona buru-buru memeriksa lehernya.

"A—apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Bellona, berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Kepalanya masih pening.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kakakku adalah pertanyaan yang lebih tepat untuk saat ini, kurasa. Jadi itu balasan yang kau anggap setimpal atas kebaikan hati kami membiarkanmu tetap hidup sampai saat ini di sarang kami, eh?"

Bellona menatap mata Duncan tajam-tajam dan agak gentar saat melihat kilau merah darah di mata itu. Dia tidak terlalu nyaman berhadapan dengan adik Marius ini. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Bellona sudah beranggapan kalau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan terhadapnya. Bahkan berdekatan dengan Marius akan terasa sedikit lebih baik, karena sepertinya diam-diam Duncan mengincar kesempatan untuk mengigitnya.

"Kalian boleh pergi. Periksa bagaimana keadaan kakakku dan apa yang ia butuhkan sekarang untuk memulihkan diri!" perintah Duncan pada semua anak buahnya yang masih tersisa di bekas arena pertarungan.

Ah, Bellona ingat ia berhasil menjatuhkan lima dari enam vampir yang mengeroyoknya tadi, sebelum Duncan turun tangan. Entah apa mantra yang digunakan Duncan untuk melumpuhkannya, Bellona tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, mendadak ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang melibas tubuhnya sampai jatuh menyusur lantai begitu vampir itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Saking kuatnya, Bellona sampai terguling-guling beberapa kali dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm, kurasa kau juga harus menemui kakakku," kata Duncan sambil menarik tangan kanan Bellona dan memaksa gadis itu mengikutinya di sepanjang lorong.

"Kumohon…" pinta Bellona memelas.

Sontak, Duncan menghentikan langkahnya. Namun wajahnya masih tetap datar saat ia menatap Bellona.

"Aku punya kehidupan di luar sana. Aku punya orangtua, teman-teman, dan juga…"

"Pacar yang kabur meninggalkanmu di sarang maut tentunya," tukas Duncan tajam.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dia terbunuh di sini." Bellona menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memikirkan bagaimana nasib Oliver sekarang. "Dengar. Intinya, bukan di sini tempatku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang diinginkan Marius dariku. Kalau dia memintaku berpura-pura jadi Sapir, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Duncan melepaskan tangan Bellona dan menatap mata gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan.

"Tidak. Marius tidak ingin kau sekedar berpura-pura. Dia ingin kau jadi istrinya sungguhan."

"A—apa… Apa itu artinya dia akan menikahiku…?" tanya Bellona terbata, wajahnya memucat.

"Lebih tepatnya begini," Duncan menjelaskan dengan nada enggan yang kentara. "Dia ingin menggunakan sebuah kalung yang sudah dimantrai untuk membangkitkan Saphirre dengan memakai tubuhmu sebagai mediumnya. Jadi nantinya, seluruh tubuhmu ini akan diambil alih oleh roh iblis wanita itu. Rohnya masuk dan rohmu keluar. Menyebalkan sekali kedengarannya, kan?"

Bibir Bellona terbuka lebar. Jelas ini bukan ide yang bagus untuknya. Marius benar-benar sudah gila! batinnya.

"Aku… Aku tak mau…" Kerongkongan Bellona tercekat saat mengatakan hal ini. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan lemas. Tanpa sadar, ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya menempel di tembok. Tak lama kemudian, ia merosot dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai, kalut.

"Sama. Aku juga tak mau hal itu terjadi."

Bellona mendongak, namun Duncan malah ikut-ikutan duduk di lantai. Ada keraguan yang terpancar dari wajah vampir itu saat mereka berdua saling menatap. Semula Bellona berpikir mungkin saja Duncan mau membantunya, tapi ia kaget saat melihat mata Duncan yang berkilau kemerahan. Mendadak saja vampir itu menyambar lengan kirinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Rupanya ada setetes darah yang mengalir dari goresan luka di lengan Bellona itu. Jantung Bellona hampir berhenti ketika Duncan mendekatkan bibirnya ke lengan itu dan menjilati lukanya.

"Hentikan!" pinta Bellona. Namun cengkraman Duncan terlalu kuat dan ia menolak untuk melepaskan lengan kiri Bellona untuk saat ini. Bellona merasa ketakutan sewaktu vampir itu mulai menyesap darahnya melalui luka yang terbuka di lengan kiri gadis itu.

"Hanya snack ringan, keberatan?" tanya Duncan, agak mendesis. "Sebelum makanan yang sesungguhnya."

"Apa?!"

Bellona terhenyak. Ternyata benar, Duncan memang ingin memakannya. Tapi Duncan hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi ngeri Bellona.

"Cuma bercanda. Masa mencicipi sedikit saja tidak boleh?" katanya enteng. "Sejak melihatmu datang kemari, bukan aku saja yang penasaran seperti apa rasanya darah manusia sepertimu. Kau tahu, rasa darah manusia baik-baik. Semua vampir di sini juga ingin merasakannya karena sangat jarang ada makanan sepertimu. Tapi ternyata aku yang lebih beruntung."

Bellona mencari-cari tongkatnya dan panik saat menyadari tongkat itu tak ada bersamanya. Sementara itu, semakin lama Duncan menyesap darahnya, Bellona merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini, yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan adrenalinnya mengalir lebih cepat. Rasanya sama seperti saat ia baru saja mendapat ciuman pertamanya dulu dari Oliver, menyenangkan, membuat perasaannya melejit tinggi dan kepalanya terasa ringan. Sensasi ini langsung lenyap seketika begitu Duncan berhenti menyeruput darahnya. Untuk sesaat, Bellona bengong, agak kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau terlanjur menikmatinya? Belum merasa puas?" tebak Duncan, menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Bellona tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan atau ia rasakan, tapi mendadak nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya menghangat, dan mulai berkeringat. Sementara jantungnya berdebar kencang. Menikmati, kalau itu memang pilihan kata yang tepat untuk sensasi menyenangkan ini, maka Bellona ingin sensasi ini berlanjut.

"Well, begitulah cara kami, maksudku kaum vampir, berhubungan dengan lawan jenis. Kami saling menghisap darah satu sama lain untuk mencapai puncak kepuasan. Ah, kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud ini, kan? Dari ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan sekarang, bisa jadi kau juga akan segera menggigitku kalau kau adalah seorang vampir. Aku pun tak akan keberatan," kata Duncan, mengerling nakal. Ucapannya ini membuat kedua pipi Bellona merona merah, malu sekali. Dia hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Tapi tidak. Tentu saja tidak," lanjut vampir itu cepat. "Itu karena kau bukan vampir. Kau manusia. Bagaimanapun juga, sampai dunia jungkir balik pun, manusia tidak bisa bersama dengan vampir. Vampir tidak boleh punya kontak dengan manusia."

Sambil menepis tangan jahil Duncan yang hendak membelai wajahnya, Bellona berkata, "Tapi kakakmu menikah dengan Sapir. Sapir itu mungkin nenek dari neneknya neneknya nenekku, dia manusia sama sepertiku."

Tatapan tajam Duncan membuat Bellona semakin risih saja. Apalagi karena tangan kirinya yang terluka belum juga dilepaskan. Detik berikutnya, Duncan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Bellona dan mulai mengendus-endus wajah dan leher gadis itu. Untuk sekali lagi, Bellona tak bisa bergerak saking ngerinya. Taring Duncan terlihat begitu dekat.

Bagian yang paling lama diendus Duncan adalah leher Bellona. Entah apa yang membuat vampir itu suka sekali berlama-lama di sana. Tapi rasa ngeri gadis itu berubah menjadi jengah saat Duncan malah mengecup lembut lehernya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Bellona sambil mendorong tubuh Duncan menjauh. Tapi vampir itu malah tertawa riang. Tampaknya ia senang sekali melihat Bellona marah dan salah tingkah di saat bersamaan.

"Hanya mencoba menggodamu.. Err, sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah seorang gadis manusia yang merah merona karena tersipu. Membuat mereka terlihat lebih cantik. Kau tahu?" balas Duncan, masih tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berdehem dan kembali bersikap normal seperti semula. "Tidak. Bukan. Kalian memang mirip, tapi tidak sama. Tidak seperti kakakku, aku sudah tahu kau bukan penyihir keji seperti Saphirre sejak pertama melihatmu. Saphirre itu iblis, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Yeah, dia bukan manusia."

"Tapi Marius bilang…"

"Apa kau juga makan jantung sesamamu? Mentah-mentah, begitu?" potong Duncan tajam. Tentu saja Bellona menggeleng keras. "Karena itulah yang dilakukan oleh nenek dari neneknya neneknya nenekmu itu. Saphirre ingin selalu awet muda dan panjang umur. Dia penyihir berumur lima ratus tahun yang sinting, kurasa. Dia sampai rela membunuhi gadis-gadis belia hanya supaya dia bisa tetap terlihat muda dan cantik."

Lagi-lagi bibir Bellona terbuka lebar. Kali ini dia shock. Marius tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepadanya. Bahkan Marius justru menceritakan kisah Saphirre sebagai wanita yang paling suci dan paling penuh cinta sedunia. Inilah yang tadinya membuat Bellona menaruh simpati kepada kisah cinta Marius dan Saphirre.

"Dan pastinya, penyihir iblis itu akan mengulangi kebiasaannya begitu ia dibangkitkan nanti. Mengulangi masa-masa kegelapan yang juga pernah dilalui oleh kakakku bersamanya. Hal yang membuatku sangat kecewa dan sempat menjauhinya dulu."

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti…" kata Bellona, masih shock. Tapi gadis itu menyadari raut muka Duncan sekarang berubah menjadi murung. "Masa-masa kegelapan bagaimana?"

"Marius tidak pernah benar-benar menikah dengannya, manis. Saphirre hanya memanfaatkannya, memanipulasinya. Sudah kubilang padamu tadi, satu-satunya cara bagi vampir untuk mengadakan kontak dengan seorang gadis manusia adalah dengan membunuhnya. Kami tidak bisa berhubungan suami-istri kecuali dengan sesama vampir, dan Saphirre menolak keras saat Marius ingin menjadikannya vampir."

"Oke…" Kening Bellona berkerut-kerut, berusaha berimajinasi.

"Mereka hanya sempat bersama selama beberapa tahun, tapi di masa itulah terjadi banyak sekali pembantaian. Yang satu menghisap darah dan satunya lagi memakan jantung. Seperti sebuah simbiosis mutualisme yang mengerikan. Saphirre membuat kakakku tak terkendali. Dia berubah menjadi monster haus darah yang sesungguhnya," kata Duncan, menerawang sedih.

"Vampir punya pantangan yang wajib dipatuhi, Bellona. Kami tak pernah menghisap darah korban sampai tetes terakhir, atau kami akan mati. Yang kutahu, beberapa kali kakakku nyaris mati karena hampir melanggar pantangan ini. Saphirre selalu saja mampu membujuknya, membuatnya haus terus-menerus. Kurasa, entah bagaimana, ia memang bermaksud membuat kakakku terbunuh supaya bisa lepas darinya."

"Jadi, karena itu kau tidak mau Saphirre dibangkitkan?" tanya Bellona lirih. Ada harap-harap cemas di dadanya.

"Pilihanku sama-sama berat. Pilihan pertama, aku bisa saja membiarkan kakakku gila seperti ini setiap kali melihatmu dan mengira kau adalah Saphirre. Pilihan kedua, aku harus sekali lagi melihat kakakku diperdayai wanita iblis itu dan menjadi lebih biadab dari binatang buas kalau ia berhasil membangkitkannya."

"Seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan…"

"Sebenarnya sih, ada," kata Duncan, menatap Bellona dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Sejauh ini, kupikir yang terbaik bagi kakakku adalah aku harus membunuhmu, Bellona."

"Apa?!"

"Yeah, membunuhmu dan membakar mayatmu sampai jadi abu agar tubuhmu tak bisa dimanfaatkan oleh roh penyihir jalang itu."

"Tapi itu tidak adil!" tukas Bellona. "Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan juga apa solusi yang terbaik untukku? Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Well, Sapir mungkin memang kerabat jauhku, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhak atas tubuhku. Begitu juga kau atau pun kakakmu. Tubuhku adalah milikku sendiri!"

Untuk sesaat, Bellona dan Duncan sama-sama mendiamkan. Dari ekspresi seriusnya, tampak Duncan sedang mencoba mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bellona tak tahu pasti vampir itu ada di pihak mana. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan tadi, posisinya serba sulit. Tapi sebenarnya posisi Bellonalah yang jauh lebih sulit lagi.

Suasana hening ini terusik dengan kemunculan dua orang vampir pria yang mengusung sebuah tandu berisi sesosok tubuh manusia yang sedang sekarat. Mereka menghampiri Duncan, meminta perhatian.

"Makan malam yang kedua untuk Marius rupanya," kata Duncan, bangkit dari lantai untuk mengamati korban kakaknya itu. "Kurasa dia memang butuh banyak makanan untuk mengembalikan kondisinya setelah kau melukainya tadi, Bellona."

Bellona mendongak dan mendapati lubang bekas gigitan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar dari leher pria yang ada di atas tandu. Sementara, terdengar erang kesakitan lirih dari bibir pucat keunguan pria itu. Didorong oleh firasat buruknya, Bellona memilih untuk memalingkan muka, tak tega melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Sebuah pilihan tepat, karena tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara gemeretak seperti bunyi tulang yang patah dan erangan itu pun tak lagi terdengar.

"Buang ke parit dan bakar," kata Duncan enteng, mengibaskan tangan kanannya seperti sedang mengusir lalat. Dia baru saja mematahkan leher pria sekarat itu, sekaligus mengakhiri penderitaannya.

Kedua vampir itu segera berlalu, membawa mayat itu menjauh. Bellona memandangi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya bercampur ngeri. Setelah rombongan kecil itu menghilang di ujung lorong, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Ka—kau membunuhnya? Kenapa?"

"Pria itu tadi seorang perampok dan pemerkosa. Kalau aku tidak membunuhnya, maka dia akan jadi vampir dan keadaan akan semakin memburuk. Orang seperti dia tak mungkin bisa bertanggung jawab atas kekuatannya sebagai vampire nanti," jawab Duncan tenang, tanpa rasa bersalah. "Lagipula, kalau kau melihat daftar kejahatannya, kau pasti juga akan setuju kalau dia memang pantas mati."

Bellona terpana. Ia mulai berpikir kalau tak ada vampir yang benar-benar baik. Dalam banyak hal, ia tak juga bisa mengerti karakter Marius mau pun Duncan. Kedua vampir ini seolah punya sisi misterius masing-masing, dan ia tak bisa menebaknya.

"Ayo bangun!" kata Duncan, mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Bellona berdiri. "Kurasa ini sudah saatnya menemui kakakku."

"Tolonglah, Duncan…"

"Maafkan aku, Bellona. Tapi membunuhmu dan membakar mayatmu adalah opsi terbaik yang bisa aku tawarkan," ujar Duncan datar seraya menghindari tatapan mengiba Bellona. "Sungguh disayangkan, memang. Manusia sebaik dirimu…"

_~Belum kelar Juga….~_


	15. Chapter 14

Masih dengan perasaan gundah, Bellona mengikuti Duncan menyusuri lorong remang. Selama itu pula gadis itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dia belum pernah berpikir terlalu keras seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun Bellona memang harus memikirkan ide bagus untuk lolos, atau malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Duncan saat mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Marius, kamar yang sempat jadi tempat menginap Bellona kemarin.

"Buruk. Sepertinya aku akan mati," balas Bellona sendu.

Mengingat solusi dari Duncan tadi dan apa yang diinginkan Marius padanya, Bellona merasa seperti sedang dicekoki buah simalakama.

Duncan hanya memberinya seulas senyum tipis sebelum membuka pintu kamar dan mendorong Bellona masuk.

Pemandangan di dalam kamar itu mau tak mau membuat Bellona terkejut dan mual. Dia melihat Marius sedang asyik menghisap darah seorang gadis berpenampilan gothic. Tubuh gadis itu sampai terangkat beberapa sentimeter dari lantai karena Marius menggigit lehernya terlalu kuat. Terdengar suara rintihan panjang yang membuat Bellona tak kuat lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuk, miris sekali.

"Marius…" panggil Duncan sambil mengamati tingkah Bellona. "Dia sudah datang. Kami berhasil menggagalkan usahanya untuk kabur dengan susah payah."

Perkataan Duncan ini membuat Marius menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mencabut taringnya dari leher mangsanya, memutar kepala sejenak, dan menatap Bellona lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang kini berwarna biru-es.

"Bagus," katanya pendek, seraya melemparkan tubuh gadis yang baru saja jadi makan malamnya itu begitu saja.

Bellona memekik pelan. Gadis berpenampilan gothic itu berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terulur. Sementara leher gadis itu sudah dibanjiri darah, membuatnya terlihat semakin seram saja. Saat gadis itu makin mendekatinya, secara naluriah, Bellona mundur beberapa langkah, dan rupanya dugaannya benar. Begitu menyadari kilau semerah darah di mata gadis gothic itu, Bellona tahu ia akan segera digigit. Gadis gothic itu sedang dalam proses menjadi vampir.

"Hentikan dia!" perintah Marius kepada Duncan.

Dengan sigap, Duncan segera membentengi Bellona dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Sebelum Bellona paham apa yang sedang terjadi, mendadak Duncan membanting tubuh gadis gothic itu dan menginjak lehernya kuat-kuat tanpa ampun. Seketika terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah dan raung kesakitan yang menggetarkan hati. Namun itu belum menghentikan Duncan. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang tersembunyi di balik pinggangnya dan langsung mengeksekusi vampir ciptaan Marius itu dalam sekali sabetan.

Nafas Bellona nyaris terhenti. Dia belum pernah menyaksikan hal semengerikan ini dalam hidupnya. Menonton secara langsung bagaimana seseorang memenggal leher orang lain tepat di depan matanya membuat tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat, ketakutan bukan main. Rasa takutnya makin bertambah saat Duncan berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ekspresi dingin di wajah pemuda itu membuat Bellona menggelengkan kepala tanpa sadar. Dia heran sekali kenapa Duncan bisa sesadis ini.

"Dia cuma seorang pelacur. Hanya makanan sampah," jelas Duncan saat menangkap kengerian di mata Bellona. "Sama sekali tak pantas bergabung dengan kami."

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun…" balas Bellona dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku hanya melindungi komunitasku dari kotoran. Itu saja." Kali ini Duncan berpaling kepada kakaknya, dan sambil menuding Bellona, ia berkata, "Jangan bunuh gadis itu dulu."

Bellona terbelalak. Tadinya ia beranggapan Duncan akan segera membunuhnya sebelum ia bertemu Marius. Apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran secara mendadak? Bukankah tadi dia mengatakan kalau satu-satunya solusi terbaik untuk Bellona adalah dengan cara membunuh dan membakar mayatnya supaya tidak bias digunakan untuk membangkitkan istri Marius?

"Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah membunuh Saphirre. Aku hanya berusaha mengembalikan dia seperti semula," balas Marius.

"Terserah." Duncan memutar bola matanya, terkesan bosan dan menyepelekan jawaban ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga, tetap saja ini berarti Bellona akan terbunuh.

"Saat yang paling tepat untuk melakukan upacara pemanggilan arwah adalah saat pergantian malam ke pagi hari. Menjelang subuh, Saphirreku akan kembali," jelas Marius, menatap Bellona lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah. "Dan sebelum saat itu tiba, kita harus mengusahakan agar Saphirre tidak kabur lagi dariku. Tolong borgol kami berdua, Duncan!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Duncan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah borgol. Ia berjalan mendekati Bellona yang kini tampak kacau, dan memborgol salah satu tangan gadis itu sambil berdesis lirih sekali, "Sampai saatnya tiba, akan kupikirkan caranya."

Bellona terkesiap. Cara? Apakah ini berarti Duncan akan berusaha menyelamatkan aku? Namun sebelum ia bisa berpikir panjang, Duncan menariknya, memaksa gadis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya menghampiri Marius, sebelum akhirnya memborgol tangan Marius. Sekarang tangan Bellona dan Marius dihubungkan dengan borgol.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, sayang. Kau terjebak bersamaku," ujar Marius dengan nada lembut yang tak bisa dipercayai Bellona.

Tanpa sadar, Bellona melirik Duncan. Ekspresi adik Marius itu terlihat dingin, tapi sorot matanya tajam meyakinkan. Bellona menghela nafasnya. Ia berpikir kalau mungkin inilah yang terbaik baginya saat ini. Paling tidak, ia akan tetap hidup sampai fajar menjelang dan Duncan masih punya waktu untuk memikirkan sebuah penyelamatan.

Gadis itu tak tahu lagi harus percaya kepada siapa. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang dapat diandalkan sekarang.

Marius jelas tak bisa dipercaya. Meski ia memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan sopan, ia beranggapan Bellona adalah istrinya dan akan segera menjadikannya sebagai 'istrinya' sungguhan.

Sedangkan Duncan, vampir itu tak jelas berpihak ke siapa. Sejauh ini Duncan terkesan selalu membantu kakaknya, dan mendadak sekarang dia berbalik ingin menolong Bellona tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Di sisi lain, Oliver sudah melarikan diri, walau Bellona tak yakin kekasihnya itu benar-benar akan kabur meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat terkutuk ini. Oliver adalah seorang Gryffindor. Dia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah. Apalagi kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Bellona.

000000

_**A/N :**__ Maaf beribu maaf. Saya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menelantarkan fanfic ini. Meski sudah lama sekali tidak meng-update fanfic ini, saya masih terus berusaha mengumpulkan mood untuk meng-updatenya. Semalam, setelah membaca ulang fanfic ini dari awal, akhirnya bisa juga nemu mood untuk melanjutkannya. _

_Terima kasih untuk HogGirl98, dan teman-teman yang pernah memasukkan fanfic ini ke dalam list fanfic favorit. Meski begitu, saya tetap menginginkan dan menantikan review agar bisa mendapatkan timbal-balik dan semangat untuk terus menulis. Terima kasih juga untuk Mela Muggle dan teetah yang terus mengingatkan supaya saya segera meng-update. ^_^_


End file.
